Amy Rose at the Hunger Games
by IHeartTurtles18
Summary: Amy Rose never thought she will make it in the Hunger Games. But when her adopted sister Cream is chosen to take part of the games, Amy volunteers, but realizes she gave herself a death sentence. On top of that, Sonic is chosen to fight as well, which makes it hard for Amy. She not only has to survive, fight, and kill others to win, she also has to figure out who will win. Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

Amy Rose at the Hunger Games

Chapter 1: _"The Election"_

On a bright and cool sunny morning, Amy sits on a boulder in the forest, located outside of her district. With a bow in one hand, she looks around and listens quietly, waiting and hearing for game to come. She tries to focus on hunting, but she can't escape one thought that has been bothering her since she woke up this morning.

"Is going to be hard today with the Election. I hope it won't be tough on Cream." She thought.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap, and it made her forget all her thoughts. She got up and took an arrow from her quiver and had it ready to shoot. She stood still until she heard leaves crunching. It was coming to her. Amy moved a little close, then stopped, while aiming her arrow at a bush. She was ready to shoot whatever was going to come out when she heard a familiar voice:

"Don't shoot me, Amy!"

She lowered her bow down and was surprise to see an armadillo emerged.

"You shouldn't've came to me like that Mighty." Amy said. "I could've killed you."

Mighty smiled. "I know you'll never kill me, even if I sneak in the forest like that when you're around."

Amy didn't said anything.

"So why are you here anyway, Mighty?" Amy asked.

"I knew you would be out here hunting, so I thought of giving this to you in secret." Mighty said as he dug his hand into his hunting bag and handed a pin to Amy. She took it and looked at it. When she realized what it was, she smiled.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

It was a gold pin with a Mockingjay in the center, holding an arrow in its mouth. Her district loves Mockingjays, even though half of the bloodlines in the Mockingjays were Jabberjays, in which they were created by the Capitol during the first revolt many years ago. The district not only loves them with their black color that to them, reminds them of the color of the coal that the people at District 6 mines, they also love them for their beautiful tone and their strong ability to mimic people.

Amy continued looking at it.

"I thought you can give it to Cream as a good luck gift since today is her first Election." Mighty said.

Amy looked at Mighty and smiled.

"She would love it Mighty thank you. But where did you get this?"

"There's no need to know." He replied. "But I did had to trade high and fair for it though."

Amy put it safe in her pocket.

"I have to check the traps before I end hunting." Said Amy.

"Ok. I'll come and help you and check my traps as well."

So they walk to their traps in silence. And it's probably how they wanted to keep it that way for a while. In just five hours, at 1:00 P.M., they, and a large group of both boys and girls in the ages of 12 to 18, will stand in front of a stage waiting to be elected. That means they have been chosen to fight to the death in a game that's normally called _"The Hunger Games"_. Every district in Panem is forced to do this. This is a part of a punishment to all districts after they revolted and caused the _"Hard Times"_. There was twelve districts at the time, but at the end of it all, only seven districts surrendered. The rest of the districts were destroyed.

They came to the traps.

"Only two squirrels." Amy said disappointed, knowing squirrels are not big enough to last for a week.

"But look what I got in my traps." Said Mighty as he walked over to the other traps. He got one rabbit and three squirrels.

Amy decided to end hunting so that way, they can get ready for the Election. But as they headed home with their fresh killed game, Mighty decided to end the silence.

"Amy?" He started.

"Yes?" Amy replied.

"If the Hunger Games didn't exist, what would you do instead?"

Amy stopped. Both she and Mighty had been friends for as long as she can remember. They help out each other in school projects and she taught him how to hunt, collect the foods in the woods that were safe to eat, and even how to walk quiet in the woods while hunting. She never considered anything about Mighty but just a very close friend that she can depend on when she needs it the most. So for her friend to say that kind of question, it's hard, but she can understand why he asked that.

"I would do what I'm doing right now. Making sure food is on the table for Cream and me."

"I'm talking about what you would do if you had the chance to escape? For me, I would explore the lands and live away from here as much as possible. And just think of it Amy, we can live with each other. And my family and Cream can come along too. That way, we won't worry about the Capitol or anything!"

"You know that's not gonna happen right?" She said, but wishing there was a chance that they can do it. She would give anything to run away from here and live in peace.

"I know." Mighty said sadly. "But I would if I had the chance."

They arrived at the Capitol's fence that's a boarder of the wilderness to their district. It's an electrical fence, but Amy and Mighty knows that it's not always on. They will know if it's active if Amy hears a slight sound coming from it. But for the past four weeks, she couldn't hear it, meaning the fence is off. They cut a hole in the fence and make it look like no one cut or touched the fence. So they climb out of the hole they made and sealed it back.

"Ok, so that's it until tomorrow." Amy said.

"Yup. Hey, Amy." Mighty said before they departed.

"Yes, Mighty?"

Mighty got closer and hold her left hand.

"I just want to say don't worry about the Election. It's going to be like every year. We won't get picked, and Cream won't get picked. Just remember that no matter what happens, everything will turn out better at the end."

Those words made Amy feel slightly better about today's Election. But if only she would know if her, Mighty, or Cream won't be picked to fight in the games. Then everything will be alright.

"Ok, I will remember."

Mighty smiled and nodded.

And Mighty let go of Amy's hand and stood there as Amy turned and walked for home. She was just about to part away when mighty said:

"And another thing,"

She turned around and stared at Mighty.

"What?"

"Happy Hunger Games!" he said in a Capitol type accent.

Amy laughed.

"Happy Hunger Games!"

* * *

"Cream, I'm back!" Amy called as she entered into her almost broken down house.

The way Cream and Amy live was not the same no more. Cream was adopted into the family when Amy was nine years old. But sadly, five months later, Amy's dad died in a mining accident. It was hard for Amy's mom, Cream, and Amy herself, to get over her dad's death. And Amy, knowing that she needs to provide them food, and even protection, will be tough, but she knew her dad taught her well on how to find, hunt, and gather food that it soon became not a problem.

But two years later, when District 6 faced the worst, coldest winter ever in history, Amy's and Cream's mom died of pneumonia.

It became even hard for Amy now. They were just about to be forced into District 6's orphanage home. But Amy pleaded to them that if they can't take care of themselves in a week, they will go. And she proved to them that she and Cream can take of themselves. However, the orphanage workers were coming by once in a while to make sure that Amy and Cream were well taking care of, but they stopped coming when Amy turned fourteen.

"Cream where are you?" Amy asked when she got no response.

"I'm coming Amy!"

Cream came into the living room with Cheese, her pet Chao. Cream was wearing her light blue election dress that belonged to Amy. Amy smiled at Cream, but she was perfectly hiding her frowning. Knowing even though Cream looked beautiful in that dress, she was still worried deep down about today.

"You look wonderful Cream! You're going to the prettiest rabbit of all the other rabbit girls in District 6!" Amy said cheerfully, while trying to hide her worriedness.  
"Thanks Amy!" Cream replied happily and excited. "Now you have to get ready or you'll won't be ready for the Election this afternoon."

So Cream took the fresh killed game from Amy and went into the kitchen with them as Amy went into her room and placed her bow and arrows down near her bed. She then went into the bathroom and got a bath. After that, she dried off and put on her election dress, which was her mom's. As Amy was brushing her wet hair at her mirror, she didn't notice Cream was standing at her door in her room.

"Amy?" Cream said.

Amy turned and look at her. "What is it?" She replied.

"Is it normal to feel nervous and scared about the Election?" She asked.

Amy smiled warmly and bended down to Cream's height.

"Yes, it is normal. In fact, it is normal to be both nervous and scared of anything. It's who we are. But I'll guarantee one thing. I'll be with you no matter what. And one thing is for sure, the Election today will be like every year. I'll make sure you, me, and even our friend Mighty won't be in the Games." Amy said, remembering what Mighty told her before.

Cream gave a small smiled at the words of what Amy said.

Suddenly, Amy remembered what Mighty gave her to give to Cream for today.

"Look what I found especially for you." She got up and took the Mockingjay pin from her pants pocket. She then handed it over to Cream.

"This is a Mockingjay pin I found today. It can give you protection and I figured it can also be a good luck gift."

Cream beamed with excitement and Amy sensed that all the worrying about today left Cream. She took the pin from Amy and pinned it on her dress.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Cream repeated as she went over and hugged Amy. "This is the best gift you could have ever gotten me!"

"Your welcome." Amy replied, still hugging Cream. "I'm glad you like it."

Just then, Cheese came into Amy's room and started pulling Cream's dress to get her attention. Cream picked him up.

"I can't bring you to the Election Cheese." She said. "But I can promise you that both Amy and I will come back home today."

Cheese flew out of her hands and did his cute, happy Chao sound.

"We should leave now so we won't be late." Amy said when she looked at the clock in her room. It was 11:43. Then Amy noticed Cream tensed a little.

"Ok, Amy." She said nervously as they left out of Amy's room and headed for the door.

* * *

By the time they arrived, groups were already being made. The children, from different animal species in between the ages of 12 to 18, where being signed in or were already in their groups. Boys in one group, the girls in the other. Some families were around to watch as their children were being signed up, while some were already waiting in the family section, behind the groups of the boys and girls. Amy and Cream was in a line, waiting to get signed in. As they got closer, Cream stopped, frozen with fear. Amy gently got Cream by her arms.

"Don't worry, they're not going to hurt you. All they want is your name and your fingerprint and that is all. Remember, I'm right behind you and everything will be ok."

Cream nodded, but she was still scared. And eventually, they came to the table to be signed in.

"Your name please?" Said a female echidna to Cream, who works with the Capitol.

"Cream the Rabbit." Cream responded. Amy put her hand on Cream's shoulder, reminding her that she is safe. The lady wrote her name down and then took Cream's left hand and put her index finger in an ink pad and place it on another paper that to Amy, looked like a record sheet for Cream.

"You may enter and good luck." The lady said after she signed Cream in to wait in the girls group.

"Thank you." Cream replied politely. She went in, but stopped and looked at Amy, wanting to wait for her.

"You go in, I'll come right to you." Amy said to reassure Cream that she is safe to be by herself a little. And Cream went into the group. It was now Amy's turn to be signed in.

"Your name please?" The lady said.

"Amy Rose the Hedgehog." She replied. The lady did the same thing and before Amy knew it, she was signed in. "You may enter and good luck." Said the lady.

"Thank you." Amy said.

Amy walked into the group, now looking for Cream But she couldn't find her.

"Cream! Cream where are you?" She called, but she couldn't find or hear her. Five minutes later, Amy still couldn't find her. But she notice Mighty in the boys group and he noticed her. She tried telling him if he seen Cream, but he couldn't understand. They were far away and Amy couldn't get close anyway because there was a rope line that was a border to keep the boys and girls in one group. But she notice Mighty looked away and started starring at the stage, as well as the other boys and the girls around her did too. She turned and saw Rouge the Bat, an escort for the tributes in District 6 that's in charge to take them to the Capitol, walked on stage. She had high Capitol fashion and walked in a way that to Amy, she always thought was weird. Amy then studied the stage. It had two bowls resting on two small stoned pillars. And in those bowls, where papers that had each person's name on it. She looked closely at the bowl for the girls.

"One of those papers has my name on it, as well as Cream's." She thought. Suddenly, Rouge stood in the middle of the stage, ready to talk through a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Rouge started to say. "And welcome to the annual Election for the 78th Hunger Games! We have a wonderful group of boys and girls this year that are willing to participate in the games!"

"Willing to participate?" Amy thought angrily. "I would rather hunt out in the woods today then be here!"

But Amy remembers that the people at the Capitol, the only city of Panem, don't know what many of the districts go through. Rouge is an example. She doesn't know how much the people here suffers through everything and is unaware of the fear and hatred that the districts has for not only the games, but for the Capitol, but they never showed it in fear of being killed by them.

But before Rouge started her speech, she announced that someone is coming on stage too.

"But before we start, I would like for you to get ready because here comes District 6's 56th Hunger Games victor, Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Just then, Shadow, a black and red hedgehog, walked on stage with a serious look and as always, had his arms folded. Amy notice that even though he had a serious look, he didn't wanted to be here, let alone let Rouge pick two tributes that Shadow will have to mentor and train for the games and die shortly when it starts.

After Shadow came, Rouge started her speech on how much she loves being an escort for District 6's tributes and loves every one of us. It was heartwarming a little for Amy to hear it, but she knew everything is being live on TV right now at the Capitol, so she has to talk sweet and nice so that the two tributes can have a chance at getting a sponsor.

After her speech, a large screen came down and it was a four minute video about the history of Panem. It was always the same video every year, on how Panem was found and it divided 12 very large lands into 12 Districts, and gave every one of them peace until the Districts decided to revolt and caused war between them and the Capitol. And at the end, five districts were destroyed and the blame was put on all the Districts for causing the wars and for punishment, each District has to bring one boy and one girl to fight to the death in an area, until one tribute remains. The games was then called the _"Hunger Games"_. The video also showed clips from previous Hunger Games, as well as some of the tributes that battled with others. And even one clip Amy wishes they would stop repeating, and that was a 17 year old male wolf, beating a 12 year old male hedgehog's head with a stone. She forgot which District the wolf came from, but she does know that the hedgehog boy came from District 7, the textiles district.

After that, the national anthem of Panem was sung.

"What a beautiful anthem for the country of Panem!" Rouge exclaimed happily after the anthem was over. "And now, let's begin with the Election! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor! As always, it's ladies first!"

"Here we go!"Amy thought as she felt nervous all over again. She could feel the tension suddenly arise all around her from the other girls. Rouge walked to the bowl that was for the girls. She placed her hand in it and move the papers around.

"Please don't let it be me! Please don't let it be me!" Amy thought, completely forgetting about Cream. Rouge now picked up a paper and returned to the microphone.

"Now". She started. "The female tribute, Elected for the 78th Hunger Games is:" She paused as she read the paper, then said: "Cream the Rabbit!"

Amy felt like she got punched in the face. She stood where she was, she couldn't feel anything. She felt numb with disbelief.

"Not Cream! Anyone but her!" She thought, knowing Cream won't live not one day in the games. Suddenly, she saw Cream slowly walking to the stage, trying to hold back her tears. That's when Amy slowly regained herself and forced her way out of the group, trying to get to Cream.

"Cream!" Amy shouted once she freed herself. Cream turned and wanted to run to Amy. Suddenly, guards came and was forcing Amy back into the group, and Cream to get on the stage.

"Cream! I'm coming!" Amy cried.

"Amy please, I don't wanna go!" She cried, tears were now escaping her eyes. And somehow, Amy manage to escape the guards. She stood in a brave pose.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as a tribute!" She cried out loud. Every one stood surprised of what is going on.

"Are you sure you want to volunteer young lady?" Rouge responded. "I was going to ask for a volunteer once Cream got on stage."

"Yes, yes, I volunteer now!" Amy quickly responded.

"Very well." Rouge answered. "Let Cream go and have the young pink hedgehog come up. The guards forced Cream back into the group, making sure she won't get close to Amy. She started heading toward the stage.

"She's safe now." Amy thought proudly. "Wait. What is she safe from?" By the time she got on the stage, she look at the large crowd in front of her, and then her heart dropped, remembering the true reason why.

"What have I done?!"She tried not look panicked or sick, mainly because she felt she wanted to throw up, but she forced her breakfast in her stomach.

"You must've really cared for Cream to volunteer like that." Rouge said. Amy looked at Rouge and nodded. "Do you know who she is?" Rouge asked.

"Sh- she's my adopted sister." Amy stammered.

"Well, that's what I love seeing. A person, willing to protect their sibling at any cost. You young lady have such bravery that Panem really loves to see in the games! By the way, what's your name?"

"Amy Rose the Hedgehog." Amy quickly said.

"Well, here is the female tribute from District 6. Amy Rose the Hedgehog!" No one in the crowd didn't did anything except they gave Amy a salute. The salute in this district means: _"Good luck our fellow loved one!"_

"Now, it's the gentlemen's turn!" Rouge said, making her way to the next bowl. Amy just stood there in disbelief, she couldn't believe what just happened and what she done. She saw Cream in the girl's group, almost looked surprised and sadden as almost as Amy. And then she found Mighty in the boy's group, he couldn't believe what she done too. But she turned her head just in time to watch Rouge picked up the next paper. She just can't see their faces right now.

"Now," Rouge started to say once she was at the microphone again. "The male tribute for the 78th Hunger Games is... Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"What?! Him? Sonic, the fastest hedgehog in District 6, elected to fight in the Hunger Games?!"Amy thought. Just then, she seen a blue hedgehog coming out of the group and walking on stage. She only talked to him on rare occasions. She considers Sonic not a friend, but just an acquaintance. But she can depend on Sonic if she needed any help. He was known to District 6 as the fastest living being ever. The District's sport for the people with speed abilities is track and field. And he broke many records, and he is even known to breaking his records many times because he is that fast. He doesn't live where Mighty, Cream, and Amy is, he lives near town square, where it's a little wealthy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I proudly announce your new tributes for this year's Hunger Games! Now, Sonic, Amy, shake hands."

Amy was now face to face with Sonic. He didn't looked scared and had his hand out to shake with Amy's.

"Don't be scared." He said. "Just shake and everything will be alright."

Amy nodded and did the same and they shook hands. After that, Rouge said into the microphone: "Good luck, and may the best tribute win!" After that, Both Amy and Sonic was taken into custody.

* * *

"Amy!" Cream cried when she and Mighty were allowed to visit Amy before she left for the Games. They were in a beautiful, elegant room that Amy never seen in her life. And she was proud and happy to see Cream again. They hugged once Cream entered.

"I can't believe you volunteered to keep me safe and away from the games." Cream said, still hugging Amy. "You shouldn't've done that."  
"I promise I was going to keep you out of the games remember?" She said. They stopped hugging and Amy looked at Mighty.

"Please make sure she has food to eat, and she is taking care of, Mighty." She said. "And also make sure she goes to go school on time."

"Don't worry Amy." Mighty replied. "She will be taken care of."

"Amy?" Cream said. She looked at her.

"What is it Cream?"

"Have this." And she unpinned the Mockingjay pin from her dress and handed it Amy. "It can protect you while you're in the arena." Amy looked at Mighty, and then held in her hand for a long while.

"I can't take this, it's yours."

"No, I want you to have it. I love you." Just then, the guards came back after their time to see Amy was up. Amy and Cream hugged on last time before they were forced out. And Amy stood there helplessly as Mighty and Cream were escorted out, giving them one last eye contact. The doors were shut, and everything was quiet. Eight minutes later, the same guards came back, ready to take Amy to the train that will take her to the Capitol.

"Here goes nothing."Amy thought as she was led from the hallway, with Sonic in front for her, heading for the waiting train.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I thank you for reading my first chapter of "Amy Rose at the Hunger Games". And if you like it or want to give me a review, then please do! Now this chapter might be somewhat long, and if it is, I apologized. I think the normal size for a fanfiction chapter to be is in between 2,000 to 5,000 words, so the next chapters will be around this length. I'll be up-loading the next chapter, "Time to Train", on October 7, 2017. But please remember, since the Hunger Games is about fighting and has death scenes in it, this will have the same violence, so if you want to keep reading my future chapters, then please read with caution!

Please remember: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, and even the Hunger Games itself. I'm a fan of both franchises that I thought it would be fun to put both of them in one crossover story for fun and for you to enjoy reading, and not to make money out of, so I take no credit for anything here. All credits of the Sonic characters and ownership of them goes to SEGA, and credits goes to Susanne Collins, who wrote, and owns the Hunger Games.

P.S. I did changed some words 'reaping' to 'election', and 'Dark Days' to 'Hard Times' to show that I don't own anything here and to make it more creative as well, and since there is not much female characters in the Sonic franchise, there is only seven districts instead of twelve.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose at the Hunger Games

Chapter 2: _"Time to Train"_

The next morning, the train took Amy and Sonic to a train station, where a car was waiting for them. The car was then driving them to a hotel like building for all the tributes. All that time, both Amy and Sonic were silent. They didn't said a word at the breakfast table in the train this morning. Amy decided to focus on trying to keep her food down instead of worrying about talking to Sonic because she didn't know what to say to him.

"I just have to focus on what's important right now." She thought while looking through a window at her side in the car.

The car stopped at the front of the building that Amy now remembers that's called the _"The Tributes Headquarters"_. This is where all the tributes stay and get prepared for the games. It was a beautiful building, made out of the finest and strongest materials, and it was about eight stories high, along with seven private dining rooms for each of the tributes. It was located on a backroad, near the Capitol, so it was blocked off from other people. Amy, Sonic, their escort Rouge, and their mentor Shadow, came out of the car. They headed to Amy's and Sonic's private rooms, located on the sixth floor.

"So what do we do now?" Said Sonic to Shadow. Shadow looked at both Sonic and Amy.

"There will be two stylists coming in for each of you, and their job is to clean you guys up and look presentable enough before dinner tonight. They will come in, and talk to you. Make sure you listen to them and let them do what they have to do." He said.

So they went into their private rooms while Amy took a one last look at Sonic before Shadow was letting him go in his room. When Amy got into her private room, she was amazed on how it looked. It was beautiful. The carpet was a darkish red, the walls were white, and the baseboard was made out of pink quartz. The curtains was pink and purple, decorated with gems. She also had an elegant bathroom. Rouge took Amy to her bedroom.

"Now, you wait here, and your stylists will come in. After that, they will make you look so beautiful!" Rouge exclaimed very happily and excited. Amy just nodded at Rouge, then she was leaving her room.

"I'll be coming back in three hours." Rouge said before closing the door behind her. Amy sat down on one side of her bed. She started thinking about home and what Cream and Mighty could be doing.

"Their probably at school right now." She thought, remembering that all businesses and schools are open today since they were closed for yesterday's Election. She then started looking around her room. It was too elegant, and she wished she had a room like this at home. Just then, she heard a knock on her door and before Amy could realize, her two stylists came in.

"Oh great!" Amy thought when she seen them. They were both female, and they had more Capitol fashion then Rouge did. One was a rabbit, and the other was a swan. They came in her room with their supplies.

"Oh, look at you!" Said the swan in a Capitol accent. "We'll get you cleaned up in no time! By the way, my name is Nayla, and this is my partner Dolly." Dolly said hello to Amy and she warmly greeted them.

"This is going to be something." Amy thought to herself.

So the stylists got to work on Amy. They had her sitting on a chair and they began to cut her hair, even out her spikes, polish her skin, and did her makeup. Amy didn't like this, even though she was told to listen and let them do what they have to do. She wanted to run off on them, but they were nice to her, so she couldn't do it. They talked to Amy and she laughed at a few of their jokes, but remained silent. After two hours, they were done.

"Ok, you can look now!" Nayla said with enthusiasment. She handed a very large mirror to Amy and she couldn't believe what she seen. Nayla and Dolly made her looked pretty. To Amy, she looked like a regular, Capitol teenage girl. She was speechless for a minute.

"I look beautiful thank you!" She finally said. Both Nayla and Dolly beamed.

"I know for a fact that you're so going to win the games!" Dolly said excitedly.

Amy said nothing but continued looking at herself in the mirror.

"I doubt that." She thought. Knowing that winning the games is even impossible knowing that Sonic is in as well.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Sonic and Amy were in an elevator with their mentor, Shadow. They were heading to the training room that was actually underground. Again, Amy still didn't know what to say to Sonic. As they were standing in the elevator, Amy just had her hands folded behind her, and was silent.

"Now," Shadow said, breaking the silence. "Today you are going to start your four day training sessions. I'll mentor you by giving tips, but you have to learn how to use weapons, start a fire, or climb something on your own.

"What should we do? And can you give us any tips?" Sonic said.

"Learn something that you never got the chance to." He responded. "For example, learn how to use a weapon like a trident, throwing knives, and even learn how to start a fire and set a trap. Anything that you learn will help you survive in the arena and what the Gamemakers throw at you. For tips, don't do something your familiar with. Worry about your strengths and abilities on your last day of training."

"Anything else?" Amy said, hoping there will be more information that Shadow can say to them. Shadow was silent for just a few seconds, thinking.

"To get you guys prepared, the other tributes will be down there too training as well."

Both Sonic and Amy looked at each other alarmed.

"They're going to be down there with us?!" Amy said, feeling nervous knowing that the tributes, who might kill her or she will kill in the games will be there with her.

"Don't worry, they, and you, is not allowed to fight each other until you are in the arena. Just only worry about training." Shadow replied. Sonic relaxed, but Amy was still a little nervous. Just then, the elevator doors opened and they came into a large room with many sections for different areas to train. As they walked in, Amy saw all the tributes were around, and was learning different things. For example, she notice a badger girl was learning to start a fire, and a male hawk was learning sword movements. But as Sonic and Amy was following Shadow, Amy suddenly felt all eyes were on her and Sonic.

"Huh, I can't believe we have to fight them!" She heard a silver colored male hedgehog saying to a light purple colored female cat.

"Don't worry, we'll take them down on the first day so they won't be a bother." She heard the female cat said. Their accent was enough to let Amy know that they were from District 1. Amy can't stand District 1, the luxury district, and District 2, the electricity district, and hearing them say that made her blood boil. They are the wealthiest out of the seven districts, and they're very loved by the Capitol. Many of the tributes from those districts are called "Preps" because the children there are trained before going in the games. But it's illegal to train a child before being elected for the Hunger Games because it makes that person to have a better chance of winning, then someone that wasn't trained. The punishment would be death, but somehow District 1 and District 2, and even District 3, can get away with it. And what makes Amy hate more about them, is that they never go to bed hungry, they always look forward to wonderful meals, they wear clean clothes, and never have to worry about dying over diseases or hunger. To her, they act like they are the world's greatest and it really makes Amy mad.

"Now I'll be standing over there," Shadow said once they got to a rack full of weapons, resources, and materials. "I'll come to you if I see you're struggling on something. I'll give you tips, but I can't show you how to really do something." Amy and Sonic nodded in agreement. So Shadow left them to watch them at a distance, and that was when Sonic and Amy looked at each other.

"I'll start learning how to climb that tree over there." Sonic said pointing to an artificial oak tree that was at a corner.

"Ok, I'll try to do something to practice." Amy responded. So she watched Sonic walked to the tree for a little before turning to a section of weapons that can be thrown or used at long distances. Suddenly, her eyes gazed on some bow and arrows that was hanging on a rack. She wanted to grab one of them and use it, but she remembered what Shadow told her and Sonic. "Don't do something your familiar with." his words came into Amy's thoughts. So she forced herself to forget the bow and arrows and instead, grabbed eight throwing knives from a pile in a box. She stood at a good distance from a training mannequin and started throwing them. Of the eight knives she had, one missed the mannequin, but she threw five that hit it, but not at a painted mark on it that represents the heart. Amy felt discourage, and a little embarrassed since she knew a few of the tributes, and even Shadow, were watching her.

"Here, let me show you how a pro can do it." Amy turned and saw a female swallow was leaving a practice sword fight with the male hawk that Amy saw before and came and took the last two throwing knives in her hand.

"Here." She said. And the girl didn't need a few seconds to find the perfect aim. She immediately threw the knives one at a time, perfectly throwing them at the mannequin's painted heart. Amy was amazed.

"That's how you do it." Said the swallow girl, now facing Amy. "By the way, my name is Wave." And Wave walked away and returned to the male hawk, who was watching too. Amy slowly came to the mannequin to pick up the knives, and placed them back into the box, feeling more discouraged.

"I might as well try something else to learn." She thought. And she decided to learn how to climb on the monkey bars.

* * *

The next day, Sonic and Amy were making a net trap. They were learning how to tie knots in the rope so that the trap can be used to capture someone. Shadow was there as well, guiding them.

"Make sure that you start the knots to your right. It makes it stronger and it lasts longer." He said. Sonic was working fast with the net, while Amy was catching on quick with her's. Shadow left without a word when he seen they didn't need any help. They were alone now.

"Amy?" Sonic said.

"What is it?" Amy responded. They talked in whispers so they won't be heard.

"I know there's a lot going on with us, with the games and all. But I hope everything is okay between us and we're still friends." He said. It made Amy stared at Sonic, not sure what to say. She liked Sonic, and she knew she can depend on him if she needed help, but she never considered Sonic like she does with Mighty, and that's is being a friend. But Amy knew she had to quickly say something.

"Um, yes, everything is good between us. And yes, we are friends." She said quickly. Sonic smiled.

"To tell you the truth," He continued. "I really don't want to kill you." He said. Those words caught Amy off guard.

"He doesn't want to kill me?" She thought. She realized Sonic was looking for an answer, so she quickly found the words to say to him.

"I don't want to kill you too." She said.

"I know." Sonic responded.

Suddenly, they heard a tribute yelled, "What did you call me?!", and before Amy and Sonic could realize on what is going on, they saw a purple weasel was punched to a wall by a male red echidna. Officials came and was keeping the echidna away from the weasel as he was getting up.

"That's Knuckles." Sonic said to Amy as they, and the other tributes and mentors watched as the officials took Knuckles out of the training room. "And that weasel he knocked to the wall is named Fang. I heard that Knuckles has super strength and has a quick temper. I wouldn't like to be on his bad side." The thought that a tribute like Knuckles to have super strength made Amy shiver. Super strength, morphing, and night vision is the only special abilities that is allowed in the games, mainly because people would want to see someone's head get bashed from a person with super strength or see someone morph into a very scary creature and scared the life out of someone. Once everything calmed down, Amy and Sonic finished their nets.

"Yours looks very good." Amy said when Sonic had his net raised to see it.

"Thanks." He replied. "Yours does too." Sonic got up from his chair and looked around. "I'm going to try to practice on learning how to use a mace. Want to come along?" He asked Amy.

"No, thanks." She replied. "I'm going to over there and learn to start a fire. Sonic nodded and they left to their places. Amy looked at a large clock nearby and seen she only had a half hour left to train.  
"I got to hurry." She thought. So she went to a small part of the room that was forest themed. She found sticks, leaves, and two stones that she knew would make a nice fire. She got all her resources and went to her knees and started to make her fire. At first, she thought she was the only one there, but she suddenly heard some leaves crunching. She looked up and saw a little raccoon girl was nearby, making her fire too. Amy looked down and continued on her fire.

"It's a shame that she's here." Amy thought to herself. She doesn't know her name, but she knows that the raccoon girl and a two tailed male fox was both 12 years old, so they are the youngest tributes in the games this year. And sadly, like every tribute, they have a small chance of surviving.

"You look pretty." She heard the raccoon girl said. Amy looked up and saw she was smiling at Amy. The way she talked and looked made Amy think of Cream. Amy smiled back.

"Thank you. You're pretty too." She responded. The raccoon girl gave a small smile.

"I'm Marine," She replied. "And I'm from District 7. Are you Amy from District 6 that volunteered for her sister Cream?" Amy looked amazed and happy that Marine knows her.

"Yes, I am." Amy replied. Marine just gave another smile and continued on her fire. Once Marine's fire started, she stepped on it to destroy the flames, or it will burn the underground training room. Marine left without a word or a second glance at Amy and went to practice on shooting bow and arrows. Amy looked down to her fire, slowly continuing working on making a flame. Her thoughts were all over her head. She not only has to worry about surviving, and trying to not kill Sonic in the games, but she also has to worry for Marine. She hopes that somehow, Marine can live and go back home to her district. When Amy made her fire, she stepped on it and got up on her feet.

"Well, that was easy." She thought as she was rubbing both her hands together to get them clean. She look at the clock, and there was only eleven minutes left in training. When she wanted to look at what to do next, her eyes found the male hawk again, and Amy notice he was starring at her as he was leaning on a pole. She just gave a polite wave, but the male hawk didn't did anything, but continued to stare at her. She felt uneased at this.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" She questioned herself. Luckily, she found a training spot where he won't stare at her. And she stayed there until it was time for the tributes to finish their training.

* * *

On their last day of training made Amy excited for only one thing, and that was she can now use bow and arrows! She, Sonic, and Shadow was in the elevator again, heading to the training room.

"I know today is when you guys can now do your strong skills and abilities, but make sure you practice more of the other things you did during the last three days." Shadow said. "Now Amy, I know you're very skilled with bow and arrows, but Sonic, what is your strong ability besides running extremely fast?"

"Well, I can spin dash as well as double dash. But while we were training, I think I got the hang with a sword. I think I do pretty well with it." Sonic said. Amy was impressed. It sounds like he'll do well in the games.

"Thanks goodness spin dashing is allowed." Amy thought.

"I see, sounds like you guys can really protect yourselves." Shadow said. They arrived at the training room and Amy immediately went over to the rack of weapons that can be used over long distances. She felt so happy to finally use her favorite weapon, since the last time she used them was on the morning of the Election. She picked up a bow and putted on a quiver full of arrows as she stood at a good, far distance of another mannequin. She got an arrow from her quiver, aimed the arrow at the mannequin's painted heart, and expertly, shot the arrow right through it. There was other mannequins around and she did the same. After she was done, she was proud looking at all the arrows she shot were good bullseyes. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. Some of the tributes, Sonic, and Shadow did watched. Shadow nodded to let her know that she did well, while Sonic gave her a thumbs up sign. She smiled. It felt so good to use the bow and arrows. As she went to collect the arrows, a male grey albatross, a female chipmunk, and a female echidna came and was pretending to act like they were practicing with spears and slingshots.

"Can I be your ally?" Said the male albatross.

"Same here." Said the female chipmunk. Amy looked at them puzzled. They tried to talk quiet and in secret.

"How come?" Amy asked. She wasn't sure if she can trust them.

"You're very good with the bow and arrows." Said the female echidna. "Which makes you a very powerful weapon to kill the tributes from District 1 and District 2."

"We want to team up with the best tributes to end their lives." Said the chipmunk girl. Even though Amy really hated those districts, she felt it was not right to take it out on the tributes, it's not their fault they act like they do. But Amy remembered that usually, they win many times. They teamed up and kill the other tributes that they consider weak. But after the weak ones die, they wind up turning on each other. It's been like that all the time.

"So, it's a deal?" Asked the albatross. Amy thought for a moment while playing an arrow in her hand. She sighed.

"As long as we work as a team, yes, I'll help." They all looked at each other with beaming smiles.

"Perfect." Said the female echidna.

"My name is Sally." Said the chipmunk.

"I'm Storm." Said the albatross.

"And I'm Tikal." Said the female echidna. Amy nodded. "My name's Amy." She responded.

"We know your name." Said Sally. "You're all over the news after what you did for your adopted sister. And we're proud of you for doing it too." Amy was surprised to hear it. She thought no one cared about what she did, besides Cream and Mighty, and maybe Sonic and Marine.

"And can you try to find a way to convince Sonic to join us as well?" Said Storm. Amy was putting the bow and arrows away when he said that, and stopped.

"Why? How come you need him?"  
"The more power we have, the less power District 1 and District 2 will have." Amy thought that it would be a good idea, but if they do kill the tributes from those districts, what will happen after? Sure, they have to worry about the other tributes, but soon, they will have to die, and only one has to remain. And if that happens, what will happen to her and Sonic? Being allies in the games has its strong points, but it also has its weak points. She took that thought out of her mind because she knew they needed an answer.

"I'll see what I can do." She responded.

"Very well then." Storm said. And He, Sally, and Tikal left to do last minute training. Forgetting that today is her last day of training, Amy went over to the tree so she can practice climbing, even though she knows how to climb a tree already.

"This is going to be one some Hunger Games this year." She thought as she climb up to a branch and sat there for a while, thinking of what will happen to her and Sonic.

* * *

It was dinner time that evening as Amy, Sonic, and Shadow, sat at the dinner table in their luxurious private dining room. Rouge decided to join them as well. She wanted to hear everything on how much progress Amy and Sonic did. Amy was eating mash potatoes with corn, gravy, and cranberry sauce, and had macaroni and cheese as a side. But Sonic had a plateful of eight chili dogs.

"So please tell me everything about the training!" Rouge said.

"I think they did very good." Shadow said. "They learned quick and strong. And I'm very proud of both of you. I think they'll be the best tributes District 6 has ever had." Amy and Sonic looked at each other with a satisfactional look.

"We did our best!" Sonic said as he took a bite out of one of his chili dogs.

"We sure did!" Amy put in as well.

"Excellent!" Rouge said very happily.

"Yes, but let's talk about the other tributes you guys will be facing with." Shadow said. Amy tensed.

"So who you think will be a threat to us?" Amy asked. Shadow took a sip out of his drink, and was silent again, thinking.

"Every tribute is a threat to you, but worry about the tributes from District's 1, 2, and the male tribute from District 7." He responded. Amy felt her stomach dropped with nervousness, and Sonic put down his chili dog, listening carefully. Rouge was too listening.

"How dangerous are they?" Sonic questioned. Amy was beginning to feel nauseous.

"Silver, the male tribute from District 1, is very skilled at spears, so watch out on him. Blaze, also from District 1. She's not that great with any weapons besides a slingshot, but she is still a threat. Now Jet, from District 2, is an expert on swords."

"Is he that hawk?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes, that's him." He said. Amy eyes opened and gasped.

"That's the guy that was staring at me a few days ago!" She said. It made Sonic, Rouge, and Shadow look at her.

"It sounds like he has you on his list of tributes he wants to kill." Shadow said. Amy's heart dropped as she looked down, feeling she was going to throw up. Shadow continued what he had to say.

"And there's Wave, from District 2 as well. She is very, very skilled with throwing knives. She never misses. And Knuckles from District 7." He paused. "He is not much of a threat, as long as you stay away from him. He won't be using weapons as much because he will rely on his super strength."

"Can we be allies with the others?" Sonic Said. "I really like to be allies with that two tailed fox named Tails from District 3."

"You can," Shadow started. "But being allies with one of another is never good. Tributes sometimes becomes allies with others so they can kill each other, harm them, or even murder someone in their sleep. If you trust that person well, then do it. If not, then don't do it." After that, everyone was silent. Amy tried to eat her food, but her stomach was in knots.

"I have very good news!" Rouge said, ending the long few minutes of silence. Sonic and Amy looked at her. "Tomorrow night is your day to shine! You'll be interviewed on live TV before the games! Tomorrow, a fashion designer will come and make you guys the best outfits!" Sonic was excited to hear it, but not Amy. Her mind was still on what Shadow said. Jet wants her dead, and she did not do anything to him. It was too much for her to handle. She felt a lump forming in her throat, and the food was now not appetizing.

"May I be excused?" She asked. And before Rouge and Shadow could say anything, Amy got up from her chair, left the dining room, and went to her room. She then locked her bedroom door, flopped herself on her bed, and cried herself to sleep, knowing someone wants her dead.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I thank you for reading my second chapter of "Amy Rose at the Hunger Games". If you hadn't read my first chapter yet, then please do. Also, if you like this chapter, then please give me a review or like it. My future chapters will be in between 3,000 to 5,000 words, so expect more chapters like this at this length. I'll be publishing chapter three, _"The Interview"_ , on October 28, 2017. Remember, since this crossover is also about The Hunger Games, there will be death and battle scenes after chapter three, so please read with caution! I also changed the word "Career Tributes" to "Preps" to show that I don't anything from the Hunger Games.

Please remember: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, and even the Hunger Games itself. I'm a fan of both franchises that I thought it would be fun to put both of them in one crossover story for fun and for you to enjoy reading, and not to make money out of, so I take no credit for anything here. All credits of the Sonic characters and ownership of them goes to SEGA, and credits goes to Susanne Collins, who wrote, and owns the Hunger Games trilogy.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy Rose at the Hunger Games

Chapter 3: _"Let the Games Begin!"_

Amy woke up the next morning hearing Rouge knocking on her door.

"Amy dear, let me in please. I have your breakfast ready." Remembering last night she locked her door, Amy got up slowly and unlock her door. Rouge came in with a tray.

"Come on, come on!" Rouge said to Amy. Amy sat down on her bed while Rouge placed the tray on her lap. "Today's the big day! Time to get ready as quick as possible for the exciting event!" The Hunger Games start at 11:00 this morning, so she only has less than two hours to get ready before the games is broadcast on live TV. Rouge sat down beside Amy.

"Now don't worry about the games dear," Rouge started to say. "You'll do fine! You trained very well, and you know how to survive. You got a strong, fighting spirit that I know for certain, you're going to win."  
"But what about Sonic? I want him to win instead. What happens if he dies? It'll be my fault if he does." Amy said. She was beginning to feel that she should die in order for Sonic to live and win.

"Let's not think that right now." Rouge said, trying to change the subject. "What matters right now is for you to win the games so you can see your sister Cream and make her feel proud of you. Would you want to see her?" Amy nodded.

"I'm going to promise Cream that I will win for her." She responded.

"Then do so. Show her that you did this for her so she won't have to. Everyone's happy what you did for Cream because everyone seen how much you cared for your adopted sister that you are willing to give up your life for her. And show the others in the arena that you're not to be messed with." Amy thought of it and realized Rouge is right. She is doing this for Cream, and she knows that deep down, Cream will be watching the games with Mighty back at District 6 in Center Square, supporting her and rooting for her to win. Rouge got up, and stood near Amy.

"Now you eat up, and I'll be back in a half hour to take you to the subway."

"Okay." Amy said, feeling nervous, but somewhat brave of going in the games.

"But one more thing," Rouge said before leaving. "What are you going to bring with you in the arena?" A tribute is allowed to bring one, small item with them to remember or represent their home, family, friends, or something else. However, it can't help them win.  
"I'm going to bring my Mockingjay pin that Cream gave to me for good luck." Amy responded. Rouge looked surprised when she said that. That's because Mockingjays are not liked at the Capitol, because it reminds them of some errors they made when they were trying to get all the districts to surrender during the _"Hard Times"._

"Very well, that sounds good." Rouge said, smiling at Amy. Rouge then left her room and Amy was now alone. She started on eating her breakfast, making sure she ate every bite.

* * *

The Capitol was nothing that Amy had never seen. Tall, luxurious buildings and shops, along with well clean and paved roads. Perfectly trimmed trees and bushes were growing in little gardens on the sidewalks. The people was weird looking to Amy. Unlike Rouge that somewhat looked like them, they wore jewelry, bright colored clothing, had a lot of face and eye makeup on them, and they had many different hair colors and designs. The crowd of many animal species, some species Amy knows and some she doesn't, was large, and packed the sidewalks as they cheered the tributes as they went by on elegant chariots driven by well groomed, handsome horses. Sonic was next to Amy, and she noticed that he was amazed on how beautiful and amazing the Capitol was.

"I never thought the Capitol was this beautiful." He quietly said to Amy. She just nodded. He looked at her.

"Hey, do me a favor." He said. Amy looked confused.

"What?" She said.

"Smile." Amy look straight out in the distance.  
"Smile? At a crowd like this?" She thought. But she figured she will do it for him and she gave a small one.

"Now that's how I like seeing you." Sonic said. After that they didn't said a word and continued looking ahead of them, while giving a brave, and courageous look. The chariots stopped at a subway station and their escorts were leading them down the steps to the subway train. Amy felt nervous. In front of her was Stix and Fang, and behind her was Marine and Knuckles. They went to the train. Sonic and Amy said their goodbyes to Rouge and after that, the tributes walk in and sat on chairs separated from each other, and the train started to leave the station. Amy still heard the loud, cheering crowd until they went into the tunnel that the cheering was gone. The atmosphere around the tributes was tense. No one gave eye contact or talked. And if they did try to look, it was quick glances at each other, or long looks on the floor. But Amy knew who they were, so she didn't need to look at them to remember.

Silver and Blaze are from District 1, and their district makes luxury items for the Capitol like jewelry. Next, was Jet and Wave from District 2, and their district makes the electricity that the citizens of the Capitol uses. Tails and Sally are from District 3 that makes technology, while Tikal and Storm are from District 4, and their district makes transportation goods like cars and trains. Stix and Fang, from District 5, makes the food for the people of the Capitol to eat, and Marine and Knuckles are from District 7, the textiles district, where they make fancy clothing for the Capitol. All of these districts Amy knows is very important, including her district. And she also found out that the tributes from Districts 1, 2, and Tails from District 3, are Preps, so she has to keep an eye out on them.

"Oh no!" Amy heard Tikal said to herself. Amy looked up and seen a lady walking in with a holographic scanner and bracelets. She was followed by a man, holding a large needle, but Amy's heart dropped when she realized what the bracelets were. They were bracelets, but there was bombs in them. It scares the tributes from using their special abilities that is not allowed like flying, teleporting, and healing. It's considered cheating if they do use them because there is some tributes that comes in the games with no special abilities. If they do use their ability, then they blow up, killing them instantly. Amy quickly remembered when she was six, her and her parents were down at Center Square watching the games. She remembered that a male chameleon was walking, looking for shelter and food, but was not paying attention. Suddenly, a male crocodile came out of nowhere and it scared the chameleon that instead of choosing to fight or run, he accidently used his invisibly power. Not only he died, but his would've been attacker did as well. She also remember hearing that it was hard for the Gamemakers to figure out which body parts belonged to because they were severely dismantled. Thank goodness it doesn't happen every year, but it happens often and it shouldn't happen at all. That was one of the many events from the Hunger Games that Amy will never forget.

Without talking, the woman scanned them and when they had a power that they couldn't use, she put a bracelet on one of their wrists. In total, eight tributes had to wear them, and Amy was sadden when she watched Sonic had to wear a bracelet, because he is not allowed to use his running ability, but was glad that she didn't need to wear one. After that, the man used the large needle and injected the fourteen tributes with a microchipped tracker on their left arms that will keep track of where they are in the arena. When they were done, the women and the man left, and no one still not said a word to anyone. Ten minutes later, the subway train stopped, and the doors open. The tribute's mentors were there.

"Silver and Blaze." Said one man. And both Blaze and Silver got up and followed him. One by one, the tributes were called to follow their mentors.

"Sonic and Amy Rose." Shadow said. And they both got up and followed him. They were taking into a room with two tubes.

"This is it." Amy thought to herself. Shadow turned to their direction.

"You now have to go into these tubes. After that they will take you in the arena." He said. Both Sonic and Amy nodded.

"Can you give us any last minute suggestions?" Sonic asked.

"Grab whatever is there in the Cornucopia, find water, and stay alive." He said. "And one more thing, what are you guys going to bring with you in the arena?" Sonic showed a five cent coin and Amy showed the Mockingjay pin.

"Watch with the pin Amy. Make sure it's hidden so that the Gamermakers or the Capitol won't see it." Shadow warned. As Amy was putting it in her pocket, the tubes open. Amy's heart jumped.

"One more thing before you go in." Shadow said. Amy and Sonic listened carefully. "Since Rouge and I can't bet on you to win since we work for you guys, I just want to say if we had the chance to bet, we will bet all our money on you guys to win because we know, you'll do great."  
"But one of us is supposed to win." Sonic said. Amy didn't say anything.

"True, but no matter what, you guys are strong and powerful, and we know you'll try your best. And don't worry, I'll be getting you guy's sponsors when you need one." Those words made Amy feel comforted. So they walked nervously in the tubes and they closed shut. Amy gave one last look at Shadow as they went up. He nodded at them and she took a quick glance at Sonic as well, but he was looking up above him. All Amy could've seen was a wall around her as she was being lifted into the arena.

* * *

A bright light was only Amy could see. She was blinded by it, but soon her eyes were slowly fixed around her. She saw that the arena was a temperate forest, something Amy knows is her first advantage point, since her district is in a temperate forest region, and she always hunts or gathers plants and berries in it back at home. The tributes were on a large, flat land, standing on their podiums and just distance from them, Amy seen the Cornucopia. Scattered around it was weapons, backpacks, resources, and food. A timer was on top the Cornucopia's horn, showing how much time was left before the tributes was to start. They only had sixty seconds before stepping off the podiums that they were standing on. If they step off too early, they'll blow up. Amy took a quick look at the tributes. They were all looking at whatever they can hopefully pick up. She seen Sonic was eight feet away from her left. He looked at her and smiled.

"Remember, smile." He said before he turned to look at all the weapons and resources that he can hopefully get. She nodded at Sonic and looked to her right and seen Fang, getting ready to step off the podium when it was time. She then look to see what she could get when her heart jumped with excitement. Resting on the one side of the Cornucopia was a bow with a quiver full of arrows.

"Those are mine!" She quickly claimed in her mind. "No one is not going to get them but me!" She knew she will be contented if she has them. She will be unstoppable! Ten seconds were left, Amy was ready.

"I'm doing this for you Cream. Wish me luck." She thought as two seconds were left.

The timer went off and Amy ran off the podium, her eyes focus on the bow and arrows. But she didn't notice that she was tripped by Fang and fell to the ground. When she looked up, her bows and arrows were gone. She hit her fist on the ground.

"Damn it!" She cried. She quickly got up and instead, grab a backpack, some rope, and a cutting knife. There's was too much going on. Jet was already fighting with Storm while Silver and Blaze was chasing Tails into the forest, and Sonic was nowhere to be seen. The other tributes were getting whatever was available and ran into different directions. As she was running, she felt something hit her backpack. She look and saw a throwing knife sliced through it. She panicked as she seen Wave was walking fast towards her, holding five knives in one hand, and one in the other. Wave was going to throw it at Amy, and she knew Wave wanted to kill her. As she darted for the woods, she notice at the corner of her left eye that Knuckles was fist attacking Fang, and she saw that Fang was having a hard time getting away from Knuckles. All of the other tributes were now gone. Amy ran into the woods very fast because she feared Wave was behind her. She didn't look back, but continued running. Suddenly, a cannon was heard that made Amy stopped running.

"Who... just...died?" She thought as she was trying to catch her breath and was hearing for any more cannons. Everything was quiet now, except for the chirping of robins and sparrows, and the wind gently blowing over the branches and leaves. Everything was peaceful around her, but Amy feared that the cannon she heard would've been for Sonic, and he could've died. A lump was beginning to form in her throat as she held back her tears.

"Please don't let it be you, Sonic." She thought to herself. She had to reminded herself that Sonic is very strong and skilled, that he wouldn't've died that quick in the games. Knowing that she was not being harmed, she relaxed and decided to look for water. While she did that, she also started making traps, and to see what was in her backpack. It had two apples, a blanket, and an empty water bottle. She was angered that the Gamemakers didn't fill it, but was glad that she has something to hold water if she found any. Suddenly, she heard a branch breaking and heard a girl screaming. Amy saw Stix falling from a tree nearby. Stix slowly got up until she was on her hands and knees and starred at Amy, frozen with fear. Amy didn't know what to do, but stood still and silent, starring at Stix as well. Seconds later, Stix recollected herself and ran away from Amy.

"Stix, wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" But Stix was already gone. Just then, another cannon was heard, and it made Amy jumped.

"No matter what, don't die Sonic!" Amy thought to herself.

* * *

Another cannon was heard when Amy decided to get ready for the night. She doesn't know who the three tributes died yet, but she will soon know tonight when the Gamemakers put a picture, the name, and the district where the tribute came from on the night sky. She found no water, but she did found some edible plants. She found a nice strong spruce tree and climb to a strong branch. She tied herself to it with a rope so she won't fall off and placed the blanket on herself.

"It's going to be cold tonight." Amy thought to herself. "Hopefully, this blanket will keep me warm." Her mouth was beginning to feel dry, and was worrying if she was dehydrating. After she ate one of the apples and some plants it helped her mouth feel better, but it still felt weird. Tomorrow, she still has to find water, and also find Storm, Tikal, and Sally, remembering that their supposed to be allies. She hopes that their fine. It will be great when they join together and team up to kill the tributes from District 1 and District 2. But she didn't get to tell Sonic about it, so if they do become allies, he won't be able to help them unless they meet up. But she did felt nervous to fight against the Preps, even with Jet since she fears he wants her dead. As the night became darker and it was getting colder, Amy heard a familiar song and knew that the Gamemakers were now showing who died. She found an opening of her spruce tree and look up at the night sky as the symbol of Panem appeared first. Then, it showed who had fallen. The images of the tributes appeared with their name and district on the bottom. The order of who died went as: _Fang the Wesel, District 5, Storm the Albatross, District 4, Tikal the Echidna, District 4._ After that, the night sky came back as it was and Amy leaned her head back on the tree and sigh with disbelief.

"Well there goes two tributes I could've trusted." Amy thought. She was glad that Sonic and Sally was alive. She still has a chance to be an ally to Sally. After a while, she suddenly felt tired and closed her eyes.

"I don't know what tomorrow will be, but I hope it's good." She thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A girl screaming jumped Amy out of her sleep. She heard the girl was running, screaming for help.

"Someone help me please! Please don't kill me! Someone please help!" She heard the girl cried out. Amy could've sense the fear and terror in her voice and in her run. The girl's voice sounded so similar that as the girl was running close to Amy's tree, Amy gasp when she quickly knew who it was.

"It's Sally!" She thought to herself. She knew Sally needed help, but she wasn't sure what was chasing her. Amy heard Sally ran pass her tree, panting and running in fear. Suddenly, she heard some voices that was coming up ahead, passing the tree Amy was in as well.

"Don't let her get away, she must die!" She heard a male tribute called out. It was Jet, and it alarmed Amy enough that she didn't went to help Sally. Jet was also with Wave, Silver, Blaze, and someone that Amy couldn't figure who it was.

The Preps are in a group now, and if Amy was to save Sally she knew she would die in the hands of them. And with it being dark and only having two knives, it would be impossible to see and defend herself. Suddenly, Amy heard Sally tripped over something, and the Preps finally caught up to her.

"Don't kill me please!" She wailed. And that's when Amy heard Sally being attacked. She tried to hold in her cry and covered her ears as Sally was being tortured, crying out for mercy in her pain. Thank goodness it was too dark to not see anything. Amy opened her ears just in time to hear Jet talking.

"Sonic, would you like to do the honors of slitting her throat to make sure she stays dead?" Jet said.

"Sure thing!" Sonic said. Amy gasp in horror.

"Sonic is with those jerks?!" Amy thought in anger. He might have his reasons why he's with them, but she was shocked about it.

"He's better than those spoiled jackasses!" She thought.

Just then, a cannon was heard and Amy saw very small glimpses of the Preps and Sonic walking in the other direction, and heard they were talking. She remained silent and still, afraid to make a wrong move or sound.

"Alright, that's our third kill today! We're on a roll!" Amy heard Jet cried out.

"So who's next to get killed?" Blaze asked Jet.

"You know, it's Amy Rose." He responded. Those words made Amy's heart jumped in fear.

"What happens if we find her?" Ask Silver.

"When we do find her, let me do the honors of killing her. I want her dead!" Jet said in an angered tone.

"How come?" Questioned Sonic.

"She's a threat to us! And remember, Sonic the Hedgehog, I only have you alive because you said you know where she's at. So take us to her now!" Sonic was going to say something when Wave stopped him.

"Jet, we should worry about getting her tomorrow. If I'm correct, it's 1:30 in the morning, and we need our sleep if we were to find her." She said, and there was a short pause.

"Fine." Jet said. "Let's get out of here and find somewhere that is safe to sleep." And with that, the Preps and Sonic ran to the west side of the arena, in the opposite direction to where Amy is at.

Amy just stared in disbelief on what just happened. Sally is now killed, and Sonic is with the Preps. A hover car came and interrupted Amy's thoughts. It was only in the arena for two minutes to collect Sally's body, and it left.

Amy was confused, and angered. How can Sonic be with them!? Was he forced because she did heard Jet said that he only has Sonic alive just to find her? Or did he just trusted them for some reason and they allowed him to come with them? She was so lost with words or what to think that she suddenly felt a headache coming in. She wasn't sure if it started after what happened, if she is dehydrating, or of her becoming angry knowing Sonic is with the Preps. Her mouth was becoming even drier and had a sudden overwhelming tiredness. She decided to get some rest, even though it would be hard. It took her a while to get back to sleep after what just happened.

"I guess the games are going to be more interesting than I thought they were." Amy thought as she drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

Author's notes:

I thank for reading my third chapter of "Amy Rose at the Hunger Games". If you didn't read the other chapters, then please do! Also, if you liked this chapter, then please give me a review or like it. My future chapters will be in between 3,000 to 5,000 words, so expect more chapters like this at this length. I'll be publishing chapter four, _"Being Allies",_ on November 11, 2017. Remember, since this crossover is also about The Hunger Games, there will be death and battle scenes, so please read with caution!

Please remember: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, and even the Hunger Games itself. I'm a fan of both franchises that I thought it would be fun to put both of them in one crossover story for fun and for you to enjoy reading, and not to make money out of, so I take no credit for anything here. All credits of the Sonic characters and ownership of them goes to SEGA, and credits goes to Susanne Collins, who wrote, and owns the Hunger Games trilogy.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy Rose at the Hunger Games

Chapter 4: _**"**_ _Being Allies"_

As the sun was rising to start another day, Amy woke up feeling terrible. Her headache became worse then what it was last night. She knew she was dehydrating very badly. Her mouth felt completely dry, and was also feeling dizzy. She ate the remaining plants that she had, but it did not help her feel any better. Amy wanted to eat the last apple she had, but she knew it would be a waste. As she notice the sun was getting higher, she decided to pack up and start finding water. As she started climbing down from her tree, she got dizzy from her headache that she lost her footing on a branch and fell to the ground. She slowly got up.

"Ow!" She said as she was on her feet. She went to her traps and saw one of them caught only a squirrel. She put it in her backpack so hopefully, she can make a fire and cook it for later. She started off finding water when the sun was fully up. She walked for two hours and as she did, the arena was becoming hotter.

"Did they put any water in this arena?!" She thought angrily to herself. "Even a small puddle of water would do if they did."

After another hour later of walking, she was becoming weaker.

"This is terrible! I'm gonna die if I don't find water soon!" And that's when she became dizzy enough that she lost her balance and fell to the ground. She was too weak, that she couldn't get up.

"If Jet really wants to kill me, he can do it now while I'm down." She thought. Right now, the remaining tributes along with her, are still being televised on TV at the Capitol and at the seven Districts. She then remembered that right now, Cream and Mighty are watching her, and they can't do nothing. Her thoughts went to Cream. Was she crying that Amy might die, or was she being brave and encouraging Amy to get up and win? But right now, Amy was too weak that she couldn't get up. She found some strength in her that she moved herself to lay on her back. The sun was mostly covered by the trees around her, but she could feel the sun's warm rays beaming down on her.

"I thought I was gonna die by a tribute, or even dysentery, but I'm actually gonna die of dehydration. What a simple way to die!" She thought. She was beginning to lose hope on herself. She will never find water and will die here, and she will never see Cream or Mighty ever again.

"I guess now Sonic can win instead of me." She thought as she closed her eyes. Everything was peaceful and quiet around her, and she felt relaxed as her eyes were still closed when suddenly, she heard someone was walking. Whoever it was, it was coming to her. She panicked, but remained still. The footsteps became closer, and louder.

"If it's Jet I'm done for!" She thought as she opened her eyes to see someone familiar looking right down at her. She was surprised and relived to see who it was. It was Marine!

"Amy!" Marine cried out. She went to her knees next to Amy. How Marine founded her, Amy didn't know, but she was glad that she had someone now to help her and even trust.

"What's wrong Amy?" Marine asked. She somehow found the strength to talk to Marine.

* * *

"I...can't...find...water." She said. And that's when Marine stepped into to action. She helped Amy to a tree and had her resting on it. Marine then opened her backpack and gave Amy a water canteen.

"Here, drink this!" Amy was so thrilled to see water that she used whatever strength she had left and took the canteen from her. She then started taking small sips because she knew she would get sick if she drank too much water too fast in her condition. They both didn't said a word as Amy continued drinking the water, and Marine keeping an eye out for any tributes. After a while, Amy was starting to feel her headache and dizziness was going away. She drank a little more water at a time until a half hour later, she felt better.

"Thank you Marine!" She finally said after she finished half of the water canteen.

"You're welcome Amy." Marine replied. "Do you have a canteen of your own?" She asked.

"Just a water bottle, but its empty." Amy replied.

"Well then stay here, and let me go fill it for you then." Amy was surprised.

"So there is water in this arena after all." She thought. "Where's water?" She asked Marine.

"There's plenty around here. But there's one that's about a half a mile from here that I know of. I'll be back, just stay here." And before Amy could say anything, Marine went into her backpack, got the water bottle, and left to get her water.

Marine came back eighteen minutes later with Amy's water bottle that is now filled.

"Here you go Amy." She said as she handed the bottle to her.

"Thank you Marine!" Amy replied. "I'm sorry I drank almost all your water." Marine just shrugged and smiled.

"Don't worry, you needed it way more than I did. And don't worry, I'll get more water since there's plenty of it I'm sure of." During this, Amy was on her feet, feeling herself again. It was early in the afternoon, and she started feeling hungry and remembered her squirrel that she caught before.

"Wanna help me cooked a squirrel I caught?" Amy asked Marine. She beamed with excitement and nodded.

"Of course!"

So they found a safe spot and gathered leaves, sticks, and rocks, and made a small fire and cooked the squirrel. When it was done, they ate it along with some fresh plants that Amy founded and some berries that Marine had. It made Amy feel glad that she was with someone that's her sister's age, and it also great that she had someone to help, trust, and even talk to. She was beginning to feel lonely in this arena. After their meal, Amy remembered the last apple that she had in her backpack. She dugged into it and handed it over to Marine.

"Here, have my last apple." Marine looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" Marine asked.

"Yes, I want you to have it. I already had an apple last night." Marine smiled.

"Okay, thank you." Marine put it into her backpack. "Can we be allies?" Marine asked when she put her apple away. Amy looked at her.

"I have to! I really want to help her since she helped me. And I also want her to trust me." She thought.

"Of course I will! " Amy quickly responded.

"Alright cool!" Marine said happily. They were silent for a while. Amy was looking around admiring the beauty of the forest, and also hearing and looking out for the tributes. So far, they were not around, so Amy relaxed knowing they're safe and she didn't had to worry about them, even the Preps. She then started thinking about Sonic, hoping that he's fine.

"He's probably ok, I would've known or heard something by now." She concluded.

She turned to check on Marine when she seen her throwing a boomerang. Marine was focus on it that she didn't know Amy was watching. It was a beautiful boomerang Amy noticed. It was brown with pink tips, and it had a red heart in the middle on each side. Amy watched as Marine threw it a few feet, and expertly, catching it when it was at her reach.

"I like your boomerang, it's pretty!" Amy said. Marine catch the boomerang.

"Thanks. My mom got me this for my eight birthday. It's a play boomerang, and I always play with it whenever I'm not working at the factories."

"You're working to make clothes for the Capitol?" Amy was surprised to hear this. Marine is only twelve, she should be getting an education instead of working at a factory for long hours!

"Yup." Marine replied as she sighed. "A person starts to work in textile factories at the age of four in my District. You get to learn how to make, design, and clean clothes. There's a lot of factories there so you can find a factory very easily to work in. However, its hard work, and all the smoke we make is very bad for our health.

"How is it bad?" Amy asked.

"Well, the more we worked in factories, the more we pollute the air and it affects us. Some people are born with breathing issues like asthma. My little sister was born with it and had a bad asthma attack when she was three months and she died from it. Others like me are lucky to not have problems like that. And the children there does get an education, but we have to work a lot so that money can be brought in the homes. My dad is a teacher, and I work with my mom in a factory building. She's a designer, while I work as a tailor."

Right now, all that Marine is saying Amy knows the Gamemakers are blocking it out so that the Capitol or the Districts won't hear or know anything negative. The Capitol's people is clueless to what some of the people in the seven districts have to deal with. As Marine continued to talk about District 7, it disgusted Amy.

After a while, they were silent and Marine continued playing her boomerang while Amy was thinking of the Preps again.

"What do you think of the tributes Marine?" Amy asked. Marine looked at Amy as she catch her boomerang.

"Including us, we all stand an equal chance of winning." She said.

"True, but I don't know how we're gonna deal with the Preps, Marine." Amy said. "I know they're powerful since their in a group, and is more likely their going to help each other out as well as hunting the rest of us down."

"Don't forget Tails is a Prep too." Marine said. "He's from District 3."

"I know. But I'm not considering him as a threat like the others are." Amy replied. "It would be great if we do something that will knock them down a few so that they won't be powerful like they are now." She said. There was a short pause.

"Actually, I might have something that can maybe kill them." Marine said in a crafty way. Amy looked at her very surprised.

"You do? What is it then?!" Amy said. She hopes that whatever Marine has can be helpful enough to make them weak. Killing them, maybe, but she would like to see them weak and not be able to defend themselves.

Marine put down her boomerang next to her and opened her backpack. She took a grey, medium cone shaped sized object out of it. She showed it to Amy.

"Wanna know what it is?" Marine questioned. "I got this yesterday when the games started."

As Marine showed it to Amy, it only took one second for Amy to know what it is. Her eyes were wide open as she gasp in slight fear.

"It's a buzz bomber hive!" Amy said in a hysterical way.

Buzz bombers are half wasps, half robots that were created by the Capitol as a war instrument for the first revolt many years ago. After the war was over, the Capitol kept them for the Hunger Games, but some that did survive and escaped now lives in some districts. They shoot lashers that can be very lethal, and whenever Amy and Mighty are out hunting back at home and see a hive of them, they leave the area and never come back. Sometimes, the Gamemakers have them at random places in an arena, while on rare occasions, like now, they would have them in a backpack or put them somewhere else that a tribute can find and use on others. Buzz bombers live in colonies up to two to a hundred members and come in many different sizes and colors. But no matter what, their always deadly, and it's best to avoid them.

Amy continued looking at the buzz bomber hive, realizing it's sealed, so it can only be opened if it's been hit or thrown hard.

"It would be great to use it, but I don't know how we're going to use this hive on the Preps." Marine said. Amy looked at Marine and nodded. Suddenly, she came up with a good idea. It is risky she knew, but she's willing to attack the Preps with this hive by throwing it at them. Who knows how many buzz bombers are in this hive. It would be great if there's enough that will kill all of them.

"Got an idea of what we are going to do with it?" Marine asked. Amy looked at her with a beaming smile.

"Hold it carefully, I do have an idea!" She said. She was gathering all of her supplies.

"Why?" Asked Marine.

"We are going to find the Preps and use the buzz bomber hive on them." She replied.

"How are we going to use it on them? We don't know where they are." Marine questioned.

"Don't worry." Amy replied as she put her backpack on. Marine quickly knew they were leaving and she placed the hive down gently as she was gathering her stuff as well.

* * *

"They'll find us!" Amy said triumphantly. And with that, they started to find the Preps with the hive.

It was late in the afternoon and Amy and Marine still did not found the Preps. While they were searching for them, they went to look for more water for Marine and went back to Amy's traps and found that three squirrels and a crow were caught, and they quickly cleaned and cooked them. Amy also taught Marine what plants and berries were safe to find and eat when they found some. She also warned her what plants and berries were not safe to eat, such as pokeweed, which can be toxic. They were walking in the forest now. Even though Amy wanted to try to throw the hive on the Preps, she felt another part of her was saying that it was risky.

"One of us could get hurt or killed. Or worst, it could be both of us!" Amy thought, but kept it silent from Marine.

"And Sonic is with the Preps as well." Amy remembered. "We're putting his life at risk as well."

"Hey Amy?" Marine asked. Marine's speaking was enough that it made Amy stop in her thoughts.

"What is it Marine?" Amy asked.

"Come to think of it, how did Cream became your sister?"

"That's a good question." Amy thought to herself. She knows that the Capitol's people would love to hear how Cream was adopted into a family of hedgehogs. They love to learn a lot about the tributes and how they were brought up.

"Well, I was nine years old when she was adopted, and she was four." Amy started. "My mom couldn't have any more children so her and my dad decided on adopting. I didn't know nothing about it until one day they said to me that they're adopting a child from District 6's orphanage home. I was excited to hear that because I always wanted a little brother or sister. When we got there, my parents were to choose one out of three hedgehog kids that a worker thought they will like to adopt. I remember Cream was nearby sitting on a chair while holding a little dog plush. She was so small and full of energy. She saw us were watching her and she came to us and wanted to play with me. She was so sweet and fun that my parents immediately adopted her, not caring that she was a rabbit."

"Well that's nice of them doing that!" Marine said happily.

"Yea. I love Cream with all my heart! We were a happy family. Until five months later, our dad died in a mining accident. And then our mom died of pneumonia two years later." She said, and she had a feeling what she said got the Capitol's people very sadden to hear it, and maybe the Distric's people was sad to hear it as well.

"Sorry to hear that." Marine replied. Amy smiled knowing Marine really cared.

"Thanks, but it happened a while back, so I learned to move on from it." She said. Amy realized it was getting late.

"I think we should try to find a safe tree to sleep in for the night." Amy said, breaking the silence.

"I was thinking that too. I think it could be 5:54 right now."

As they were heading for a safe spot, Amy suddenly felt the area around her and Marine was tensed, and it did not felt safe. She stopped walking, standing perfectly still, listening and looking around her. She knew from hunting that if you feel wherever you are is not normal or safe, a deadly predator is around. She was right all the time, and always brought home coyotes, bobcats, and even a mountain lion once. She knew this skill will help her when out hunting, otherwise, she'll be dead by now. Marine notice Amy was standing still and she stopped walking.

"Amy what's wrong?" She questioned.

"Sshh, quiet for a second." Amy quickly said. She noticed Marine was looking scared now. Amy continued listening and looking. It was becoming even more tense now.

"I think the Preps found us Marine." She quietly said. Marine looked alarmed. There's no turning back now they knew, it was either use the hive or die!

"What are we gonna do?! I don't wanna die!" She quietly said.

"Just slowly, hand over the hive to me." Amy commanded. Marine listened and gently, gave the hive to her.

"Now listening," Amy quietly talked. "When I count on three, you and me, start running. Ok?" Marine quickly nodded.

At the corner of her right eye, just distance from them, Amy seen the Preps and even Sonic, were quickly coming, with weapons in their hands, ready to murder them.

"One," Amy started counting. Marine saw them, she stood in fear, but was ready to run.

"Two," She counted again at the same time she heard Jet said: "It's her with Marine! Let's get them!", and then she seen Silver threw a spear that was aiming right towards them.

"Three!" Amy cried out and they started to run just in time before the spear was going to hit Marine. Amy and Marine was now being chased by the Preps, she could hear them chanting battle cries and talking to each other.

"I don't care who kills Marine as long as I kill Amy!" She heard Jet cried out. Amy looked behind her once to see all but Wave was with them. She feared that Wave was hiding somewhere just to catch her by surprised with a knife to injure her so that Jet can easily kill her. More spears were thrown at them, but each one missed. Amy quickly thought what Cream and Mighty are liked right now. Their probably filled with fear and worriedness about her. The chase still continued, and Amy knew it can't last long. They got to do something. If they don't do anything quick, then they won't see tomorrow. As they kept running, Amy noticed a tree that was perfect to climb on, and she quickly came up with an idea.

"Marine, when I say go, you run to climb in that tree over there and don't look back!" Amy said.

"But what about you?" Marine quickly questioned.

"Don't worry about me, trust in me that I'll be safe!" It took Marine two seconds to nod and understand that she has to listen to Amy so they can both live.

"Ready?" Amy then said, she could hear the Preps and Sonic getting closer.

"Go!" She cried, and Marine ran to the tree and did not looked back as she was told. Amy immediately knew what to do next and she quickly turned around and she threw the hive at the Preps.

She continued running as the Preps stopped to watch the hive in the air, not knowing what it was. Before it even hit the ground, Sonic knew what Amy was doing and ran away. The Preps didn't knew his absence and what was going to happen next when the hive hit the ground and split opened. Twelve buzz bombers emerged and as soon as they saw the Preps, they saw them as a threat and started shooting their lethal lasers at them. Not knowing what the buzz bombers were but knowing they were in danger, the Preps screamed in fear and tried to fight away the buzz bombers. The more they fought them, the angrier the buzz bombers were becoming. While this was happening, Amy met Marine up the tree and were watching at a safe distance. Amy's eyes were glued to everything that was going on.

"We can't fight them! Run away, run away!" Jet cried out. Both he and Silver tried to run away in different directions, but some of the buzz bombers were chasing them.

"Help me! Don't let me die here!" Blaze cried out. Silver and Jet was shot a couple of times, but she got the worse from the buzz boomers and was on her hands and knees. The lethal poison was now taking effect on her. The rest of the buzz bombers were still shooting her.

"Get away, get away!" She cried. She tried to chase them away by waving her hands and arms, but it made it worse. Suddenly, Amy gasped as when Blaze passed out from the poison, Blaze had a weapon that Amy was longing to get for a long time.

"She has my bow and arrows!" She cried out. Marine looked at her.

"Don't tell me you're going to try getting them?!" Marine said very nervously. Amy looked at her.

"I got to Marine. This is my one and only chance to get them and if I don't, I'll won't have them. Marine, I promise, I'll be careful and I'll be safe." Marine just stared at Amy thinking, then she nodded.

A cannon was heard from a distance and Amy turned to see the lifeless body of Blaze was still being swarmed by the buzz bombers. After a while, they knew she was dead and they were slowly flying away.

"Now's my chance." Amy quickly thought, knowing that Jet, Silver, Sonic, or maybe Wave would come, or a hoover car will come and collect her body, along with anything that she has. She climb down from the tree and slowly came over to Blaze's body. She made sure that the buzz bombers were gone and she bended down to get the bow and arrows. Even though she was calm, she was horrified to see Blaze was covered with severely swollen bruises because of the lasers that was shot at her. She carefully, yet proudly placed the quiver full of arrows on her, and took the bow that was lying next to Blaze. She quickly noticed that she had a bomb bracelet on her. Amy just shook her head in disbelief thinking that whatever power she had, would've saved her if she was allowed to use it. She was starting to stand up when she heard someone came. She quickly looked up and her heart dropped with fear when she saw Jet was standing a few feet from her. She noticed that Jet had some small bruises on him, but it wasn't enough to kill him. He was shock to see Amy and to her, he looked dazed and confused. He first looked at Amy, then Blaze, he looked at her for a long time. Amy just stood still, but was getting ready to get an arrow and kill Jet. Then he looked at Amy again, now getting back to his senses, he had his sword raised.

"I finally found you, you pathetic pink pincushion!" Jet cried out.

Amy was fully standing and was ready to shot an arrow at Jet when something blue came and knocked Jet to a tree. It was Sonic! Amy was caught off guard, and was very surprised that he was here and saved her. He quickly looked at Amy before Jet was on his feet again.

"Run Amy, save yourself!" Jet toppled him and they were fighting, with Jet using his sword and Sonic spin dashing him. Amy grab an arrow and had it aimed at Jet.

"No don't!" Sonic said before doing another spin dash attack on Jet. "Save yourself and Marine! Go somewhere safe! I can handle Jet on my own, just go!"

"I can't let you fight him on your own! He'll kill you!" Amy quickly said, the arrow was still aimed for Jet, and whenever he came close to Amy, Sonic stopped him.

"It's better for me to die then you Amy! Just leave now or you'll never see Cream again!" Sonic said just as he dodge a sword attack from Jet.

Amy slowly lowered the bow down and was holding the arrow in one hand, she can't believe this is happening.

"Marine let's go!" Amy cried out to Marine. She was already down from the tree and was staying out of the chaos. Amy and Marine immediately ran away while Amy looked back and saw Sonic was fighting Jet with everything he had. She feared this would be the last time that she'll ever see him.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I thank you for reading my forth chapter of "Amy Rose at the Hunger Games". If you hadn't read my other chapters yet, then please do. Also, if you like this chapter, then please give me a review or like it. My future chapters will be in between 3,000 to 5,000 words, so expect more chapters like this at this length. I'll be publishing chapter five, _"Gone to soon"_ on December 9, 2017. Remember, since this crossover is also about The Hunger Games, there will be death and battle scenes in the chapters, so please read with caution!

Please remember: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, and even the Hunger Games itself. I'm a fan of both franchises that I thought it would be fun to put both of them in one crossover story for fun and for you to enjoy reading, and not to make money out of, so I take no credit for anything here. All credits of the Sonic characters and ownership of them goes to SEGA, and credits goes to Susanne Collins, who wrote, and owns the Hunger Games trilogy.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy Rose at the Hunger Games

Chapter 5: _"Gone to Soon"_

That night, the image of Sally and Blaze was on the night sky as Amy and Marine looked up through the branches in their oak tree. The Gamemakers were showing the two tributes that died today. Amy was just glad that Sonic didn't died, but she feared he could be hurt. However, she was glad that she not only attacked the Preps, which caused the life of Blaze, she was also glad that she now has her bow and arrows, her ultimate weapon.

"What a day it was." Amy thought to herself. "It started from me almost dying from dehydration, to wind up killing a Prep and getting back my bow and arrows!"

The image of Blaze appeared, then it started to fade.

"It looks like there's only nine of us left now." Marine said once the night sky became normal again.

"Yup, I believe so." Amy responded.

They were silent for a while as Marine was finishing her apple that Amy gave to her earlier today. She then rested her head on Amy's left arm as she huddled in Amy's blanket for warmth.

"I'm glad we can be allies Amy." She said. "Together, we worked as a team and we ending up killing a Prep!" Amy smiled as she nodded.

"I agree. But you know, we could be more than just allies. We could be friends." Marine looked up at Amy with a very happy smile.

Suddenly, they heard tributes were walking, not far from their location. Amy quickly knew they were the Preps. Marine was scared, knowing who they were too.

"Marine, relax. They won't know we're hear if we stay still and quiet." Amy said. Marine relaxed. They heard the Preps stopped and were talking. It was dark out, so they couldn't see the Preps. However, they could hear them.

"Where are you Amy Rose?! Come out and face me!" Amy heard Jet called out.

"Jet, we should head back to the Cornucopia and help Tails guard our stuff. There's no way we're going to find her." Wave said.

"I agree with Wave, we can't find her now that it's dark out." Said Silver.

"I don't care! I want to hunt her down and kill her! She's going to pay for what she done to us, and to Blaze!" Jet responded. Amy's heart pounded in fear, knowing Jet will not stop until he finds her. The Preps were silent for a short while.

"I don't know why I'm saying this, but since I now know that she's more of a threat to us, I'm letting either one of you guys to kill her. I don't care who does kill her, as long as she does not go back to District 6 alive."

"I'm glad you said that." Wave said. "She's no match with me and my throwing knife skills!"  
"And she is no match to me as well! I'll make sure that my spears will kill her!" Silver said.

"I'm glad you guys are willing to kill her, even if it means you're risking you're lives! Now, let's head back to the Cornucopia before someone tries to steal our supplies." Jet said, and with that, the Preps were walking away.

"What about that girl Marine? Should we worry about her too?" Silver questioned to Jet.

"I don't even care about her. But it would be nice to see her dead as well. You're free to whatever you want to do to kill her." Jet said to Silver.

When everything was silent, Amy sighed, thinking that both she and Marine does not stand a chance against the Preps.

"I'm scared of them Amy, they really want us dead after what we done to them today." Marine said very scared.

"Don't worry about them. They're not a match to us." She tried to sound positive and encouraging, but Amy could agree with Marine. Deep down, she was scared of them too.

Suddenly, she remembered what they said, something about the Cornucopia, and that they had supplies that needed to be protected. And somehow, she quickly came up with a dangerous idea. She's scared of them, but it's not going to stop her from doing something that will hopefully weaken them.

"Marine, do you remember them saying something about the Cornucopia?" Amy asked Marine.

"Yes I do. Why you asked?" She said. Amy looked at her with a beaming smile.

"We're gonna raid the Cornucopia tomorrow and steal their stuff!" She said with a determined tone.

* * *

The next morning, Amy and Marine where getting ready to raid the Cornucopia that the Preps had taken over. Amy figured that it was filled with their weapons, and supplies, along with other stuff that wasn't picked up from the start of the games. They planned it out early in the morning on how they're going to do it. Amy would be raiding it, while Marne will stay behind and make a fire nearby as a distraction. In the Hunger Games, you can do anything, from murdering to stealing, to even causing a disaster. They knew where the Cornucopia was located, it was about twenty five minutes from where they're at.

"Ok, so when you're done with the fire, you come right here, and I'll meet you when I'm done. Ok?" Amy was saying their plan to Marine before they started their mission. Marine nodded.

"Ok Amy." She responded. And then she came over to Amy and hugged her.

"Please be safe. I wouldn't know what to do if you were hurt or killed." She said as they still hugged.

"Trust me Marine. I'll be safe." They stopped hugging and was parting their ways to start their mission.

"Good luck!" Marine called out.

"Same to you Marine!" Amy responded. And they parted their ways, without looking back.

* * *

Amy seen the Cornucopia up ahead after twenty minutes of walking. She found some tall grass nearby and hid in them. The sun was fully out and it shone beautifully on the large, brown Cornucopia that was located in the middle of the arena, resting on the flat land that was bare from any trees. As Amy was looking at the Cornucopia, she saw that it was filled from backpacks, weapons, and even cases of sponsored items and gifts. She shook her head thinking that those sponsored items must've came from the Preps families and friends, and their trying to help them win. She noticed that the Preps, along with Tails, another Prep, was sitting on the ground nearby. They had weapons with them and they were talking, but Amy couldn't hear what they were saying. It was a first for Amy that the Preps claimed the Cornucopia as their own. And it probably was a first to the Capitol as well.

"How am I gonna do this?" Amy thought to herself as she continued looking at the Cornucopia for a good spot to raid it, and not get caught. The Preps were not far from the opening, and she knew that she easily get caught, so there's no way she could raid it. She sighed, thinking this would not work out without her having a chance of getting killed. She was about to leave thinking there was no way she could do anything with them nearby when she saw someone was carefully taking some pears out of a crate resting at the side of the Cornucopia, and was slowly tip toeing away. It was Stics, and Amy was surprised to see her. Its' been a while since she last seen or heard her. Amy watched as Stics was carefully walking away from the Cornucopia and left.

"Huh. Why was she walking like that and looking so carefully?" Amy thought. Suddenly, she noticed why. The ground around the Cornucopia was messed with, and she knew that somehow, they put mines in the ground, and if someone was to step on one of them, that person and everything will blow up.

"Their actually clever for being snobs." Amy thought sarcastically.

"Wait a minute. Mines? Blowing up? Causing destruction?" She thought as she gasp. "I think I have an idea!" Amy thought with a beaming smile of excitement. She changed her mind to raid their supplies. Instead, she was going to blow it up. She knew the Cornucopia would be blown up too, but she figured it's the Hunger Games, and you can do anything just to survive. She also knew that once all the Preps supplies are destroyed, they won't know what to do since the wealthiest people from wealthy Districts usually don't find or hunt for their own food. It comes to them without any problems. From a distance, she seen smoke coming out of the trees and she quickly knew Marine made the fire. The Preps seen it too.

"Someone's making a fire let's get that tribute!" Wave called out. They got up, gathered their weapons and were heading out to that direction. Silver gave one of his spears to Tails, and they left while Tails stayed behind to protect their supplies.

"Now's my chance!" Amy quickly thought to herself. She choose to use two of her arrows that she can shoot at the ground so that it can trigger the mines. She carefully crawled in the tall grass and got closer to the Cornucopia. When she was close but not too far from it, she got her arrows ready and had it aimed at one part of the ground that looked disturbed. She shot the first arrow, but it missed. She carefully did it again with the next arrow, but it was close to almost hitting a mine.

"I don't want to use anymore arrows! I got only ten left now." She thought. As she was trying to figure out what to do, she saw Tails was sitting on the ground again, and was looking around. The fire nearby was still the same, and Amy knew she had to do something quickly. She looked around her and saw a large rock resting on the ground.

"I can try to throw this rock. It can move more than an arrow." She picked it up, and she knew this was her last chance.

"I hope this works!" She thought as she aimed and threw the rock. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and with it, fire and debris was flying everywhere. Amy quickly covered her head and rested her face on the ground. Her eyes were opened, but she could only see the ground in front of her and hear the explosion. The explosion was very loud, and there was loud crashing sounds coming from the supplies that was being flown or tossed. She didn't know how long it lasted, but when the explosion calmed, Amy looked up to see everything was tolled. There was some large pieces of the Cornucopia, but they can't be saved. All of the Preps supplies, weapons, and resources, was destroyed. She looked to see Tails getting up from protecting himself and he looked shocked, and also scared. Amy could see the fear and the blood draining from his face even though he had fur.

"I got to get out of here before I get caught." Amy thought to herself, however, she felt proud and made a smirk, knowing that the Preps are gonna starve and struggle, and that's how she wants them to be.

"Now they'll know what is like to go to bed hungry." Amy thought. When she was about to leave, the Preps came. Amy went on her hands and knees, and was motionless as she was hiding in the tall grass. The Preps were shocked to see all their supplies ruined. Jet came over to Tails. Amy was close enough to hear them.

"What the hell just happened?!" He yelled.

"I – I – I don't know! I – I think someone was trying to raid the Cornucopia!" Tails said. Jet and the other Preps was looking around for anything that they can salvage as Tails stood still, afraid to make a move since Jet is furious. Jet was holding a trident and when he seen it couldn't be used, he threw it angrily to the ground. When they couldn't find anything, Jet started kicking the ground and started yelling and cursing. Wave and Silver was trying to calm him down, but he yelled at them too.

"We're all gonna die now and it's all because of him!" Jet yelled as he pointed at Tails.

"I'm – I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do this!" Tails said. But his words didn't help save him. Jet went over to him again.  
"No! It's your fault that we're gonna die! Why did I even trusted you?!" And he violently pushed Tails to the ground. Amy saw Tails was terrified of what was going on. Wave and Silver stood at a safe distance from them. They weren't going to help Tails, not with Jet being this furious. Suddenly, Amy saw Jet raised his sword at Tails who was still on the ground.  
"This is all your fault you two tailed jackass freak!" And he stabbed Tails through his chest and from a distance, a cannon was dropped. Amy put her hands to her mouth and gasp.

"He killed him!" Amy thought. She wanted to destroy their supplies, but she didn't wanted Tails killed in the process. By now, Silver and Wave realize that Jet is going too far from being mad, and they found the words to calmed Jet.

"Woah, woah Jet, don't worry, we can make it as long as we work together!" Said Silver.

"I agree with him. Jet, we can make it." Wave said in a determined tone. Jet sighed, and was quiet for a few seconds.

"I know, but we needed those supplies! Now how are we going to find food and resources?! I wonder who was it that wanted to raid the Cornucopia." Jet said.

"Can I look around to see if someone caused this is still alive? I have a feeling its Amy, but it could also be Knuckles or Stics." Silver said to Jet.

"Go ahead. Make sure you have a weapon with you and use it if you do see anyone." Jet commanded.

"I will, and I'll meet you guys at the lake as soon as I can!" He already had two spears with him and he took off. Jet and Wave looked at each other. By now Jet was still mad, but he was calm enough to talk to.

"I think we should leave and look for someone else too. The Gamemakers need to take that freaks body out of here." Jet said. Wave nodded to agree with him and they left in opposite directions. When they were gone, Amy quickly got up and hid behind a tree, she carefully saw a hoovercar came in and took Tails' body out of the arena.

"I'm sorry Tails." Amy thought as she took off to meet up with Marine.

* * *

"Marine, are you here?" Amy said when she arrived at their tree. It was late in the morning, almost in the afternoon, and Marine wasn't around, this worried Amy.

"I hope she's safe now that the Preps are looking for us." She decided to wait here, maybe Marine knows they're around and she will slowly meet up with Amy. Fifteen minutes later, Marine was still not around.

"I guess I can search for her, I'm getting worried about her." She concluded. So she started off to search for Marine. While she did that, she found some plants and collected them. She also found some roots and berries and placed them in her backpack. She walked for not long, but was calling out to Marine carefully.

"Marine! Marine! Marine where are you?" She called, but Marine didn't responded. Amy found a boulder and decided to rest a bit. She thought about what she done earlier.

"I can't wait to tell Marine what I did. Even though I was supposed to steal some of their stuff, I bet she'll be glad that I blew it all up!" Amy thought. Realizing she was a little thirsty, she took her water bottle out and drank some of the cool, refreshing water. She looked around for Marine, her stomach was becoming in knots.

"Marine, please come to me. You're starting to worry me." She thought. As she put her bottle in her backpack and was closing it, she heard a girl scream.

"Amy! Amy!" She heard. Amy jumped up, knowing it was Marine, and she sounded scared!

"I'm coming Marine!" She followed the screams that Marine was making. Not far, she found Marine, but she was running very fast towards Amy as soon as she saw her, and Amy could tell that she was afraid of something.

"Marine! What's wron-" Amy started to say when Marine interrupted her.

"Run! He's after me!"

Amy didn't know who she was talking about until she seen Silver, with two spears, one in each of his hands, was chasing after Marine. Her heart dropped with fear.

"Oh no!" Amy thought to herself as she started running when Marine caught up to her.

* * *

Through the woods, they were being chased. Amy had to quickly think of something, or it'll be too late. She looked back once and saw Silver threw one of his spears at her, but with her running, he missed.

"I'm sorry Amy!" Marine cried out. "I was waiting for you until I heard this big explosion, and then I heard a cannon. I went out to look for you because I got worried. And then I got caught by him! He's being chasing me for while! I'm so glad I found you!"

Amy didn't said anything. She was trying to come with an idea to stop, and hopefully kill Silver. She can use her bow and arrows, but she just need to think of something to do at the right time.

"It's no use trying to run away from me!" Silver called out. "It's time I finally put an end to this!" And he threw a spear again. He was reusing the same two spears because those were the only weapons he had.

"Use your bow and arrows on him now!" Marine said. Amy quickly looked at Marine, and then around her. There was no trees around that would be good to climb on. But she knew she needed to make another plan other than telling Marine to hide in a tree.

"When I turn around to shoot him, get behind me." Amy said as she got an arrow from her quiver. Marine nodded.

"Ok! Let's kill him!" Marine responded triumphantly.

"Ready? One," Amy counted as Silver threw another spear, but missed and he quickly collected it.

"Two," She counted as she got her chosen arrow ready to be shot.

"Three!" She cried out. Amy stopped and quickly turned around and Marine went behind her. Silver noticed they stopped running and he did too, and he quickly threw a spear at Amy. She moved out of the way and the spear missed. Before Silver could throw his other spear, Amy shot the arrow through his chest. He dropped his other spear as he went down on his hands and knees, struggling to not only take the arrow out of him, but to also breathe. Amy lowered her bow down slowly as she watched him suffocating and gasping for air. She sighed.

"We're safe now." She thought. "Now we're safe Marine. There's nothing to worry about." She said as she was turning around to see Marine. Amy didn't seen Marine, until she saw her lying on the ground looking up and her, with a spear pierced through her stomach.

* * *

Amy's heart sank with dismay as she saw her best friend lying on the ground looking up at her wincing in pain. She dropped her bow.

"Marine!" Amy cried as she went to Marine and was at her side. She rested Marine's head on her lap.

"This can't be happening!" She thought as she and Marine looked at each other.

"What happened before?" Marine questioned to Amy. "I was waiting for you until I heard that explosion, and then after while I heard a cannon, and I went to search for you." She said. Amy was trying her best to stay calm and be brave for Marine, but the lump forming in her throat made it hard for her to do so.

"I didn't raided their supplies Marine." Amy started. "I found out that they had mines around the Cornucopia, so I blew up all their stuff."

"Is it all gone?" Marine asked before wincing in pain again.

"Yes, everything that they had is gone." Marine smiled.

"But who died then?" She asked.

"Jet killed Tails because he blamed him for the explosion that I did." They were silent for a short while as Amy looked at the spear that was pierced through Marine. There was nothing she can do, it was in Marine enough that she'll die, and it made Amy wanted to cry even more, but she forced her tears back.

"Amy." Marine said. She looked at her.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Here, have this." Marine grab her boomerang from her belt and was handing it to Amy. She looked at the boomerang, and then to Marine.

"I can't take it, it's yours." She replied.

"No, don't worry, I want you to have it. You can play with it whenever you want to take a break or have some fun in this area. I know you seen me used it once, but I know you're smart and you can learn how to use it quickly. And you can have whatever is in my backpack that you think can help you survive." Those words made Amy feel even more sadden knowing Marine really supported her, and she tried to hold her tears again, but she couldn't hold back one tear as it fell on her cheek. Without saying anything, she slowly took the boomerang from Marine and placed it next to her.

"Thank you, I'll take care of it." Amy said before she almost chocked on her cry. A cannon was dropped and Amy quickly looked to see the lifeless body of Silver lying on the ground. Knowing he's dead, her attention came back to Marine.

"What am I going to do?" She thought to herself. "Marine's dying, and there's nothing I can do." She felt very helpless.

"Amy, can you promise me something?" Marine said.

"Yes Marine, I will." Amy responded.

"Can you promise me that you'll win the games?" Her request caught Amy off guard. This was something big that she never thought Marine would ask. But she took it by heart and nodded as she gave a small smile to her.

"I will Marine. I will win for not only for my District or for Cream, but for you." Those words made Marine smile through her pain. Then she looked up at the sky.

"It's a beautiful day today isn't Amy?" Marine said as she looked at Amy, she nodded. Suddenly, Marine was starting to have a weak breathing, and Amy put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying. The lump in her that was too much and she couldn't talk anymore.

"I'm – glad that – we could've – been – friends Amy. I – really like you, and – I wish you – good luck on – winning – the games." Marine said before her eyes were slowly closing. Amy pressed her hand to her mouth as she tried her best to hold in her cry.

"Don't die Marine! Don't die!" She thought in alarm. "Please don't." Marine was breathing slowly, until she was silent. Then from a distance, a cannon was dropped, and when Amy heard it, she closed her eyes while her hand was to her mouth, and she slowly lowered her head down to Marine's chest, and cried softly.

"I'm so sorry Marine!" she said through her tears. "I should've told you to run off instead of getting behind me. I'm so sorry!"

After she cried for a while, she got up and dried her face with her arm sleeve as she took the spear out of her. As she looked at Marine, she wonder what she can do next for her fallen friend.

"If she's going out of this horrid arena, she's leaving out of here in style!" She thought. She found a small pond nearby, and flowers of many colors of pink, yellow, purple, white, red, and orange were growing near it. She picked up a few and made a bouquet of them. She returned to Marine and placed them in her cold hands, and placed an orange flower in between her left ear. It matched perfectly with her brown fur and blue eyes. Remembering that Marine said that she can take anything from her backpack, she opened it and took out her canteen, two pears, a medical kit, and a weather poncho. She closed the backpack and then went to Silver to retrieve the arrow that she shot him with.

"I can still use it, but I have to clean it first." She thought.

Knowing that the Gamemakers would want to take their bodies, she gathered her bow and backpack and hid in a thick bush nearby and waited. If she was spotted by the hover car, she can get shot and killed by it because tributes in previous Hunger Games tried to interfere them when they were taking a body out. Suddenly the birds chirping in the trees went quite as two hover cars came in the arena. One took Silver's body, and then other one took Marine's. As Marine's body was being lifted, Amy did her district's salute.

"Good bye, my fellow loved one." Amy thought as she did the salute and seeing Marine one last time before the hover car faded in the trees. When everything went calm, the birds continued their song.

* * *

Author's notes:

First, I would like to say thank you for 85 views and 38 visits, and counting! I'm really having fun and enjoying making this fanfic, and I'm glad that is doing well. I do have more stories to write, so stick around if you want to read them as well! Now, let's get to the normal announcements.

I thank you for reading my fifth chapter of "Amy Rose at the Hunger Games". If you hadn't read my other chapters yet, then please do. Also, if you like this chapter, then please give me a review or like it. My future chapters will be in between 3,000 to 5,000 words, so expect more chapters like this at this length. I'll be publishing chapter six, _"Long Time no See"_ on December 23, 2017. Remember, since this crossover is also about The Hunger Games, there will be death and battle scenes in the chapters, so please read with caution!

Please remember: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, and even the Hunger Games itself. I'm a fan of both franchises that I thought it would be fun to put both of them in one crossover story for fun and for you to enjoy reading, and not to make money out of, so I take no credit for anything here. All credits of the Sonic characters and ownership of them goes to SEGA, and credits goes to Susanne Collins, who wrote, and owns the Hunger Games trilogy.


	6. What About Sonic and the Other Preps?

Let's leave Amy for now as she mourns the death of Marine, her fallen best friend. For now, let's see what the remaining Preps, along with Sonic, are doing to stay alive and win the _Hunger Games_.

Since their supplies and the Cornucopia, their only shelter since the games began, is now destroyed, Jet and Wave knew they needed to make a new shelter before night fall. They hadn't seen or heard of Silver since this morning, and they heard the last two cannons that was dropped earlier today, and they feared the worst. Using what they learned from training, they build a small shelter made out of large sticks, branches, and leaves, along with some mud that will make the branches and sticks stay in one place. They hated to do this, and they complained while making it, on how the mud will never come off their hands or how disgusting and weird it felt. They never touched mud or build their own shelter in their lives, but they knew they had to do this in order to be safe. If not, then they'll die. They build their shelter near a lake that they were using as their main source for water. That night, they made a fire and sat next to it for warmth while eating the remaining food they had while waiting for the Gamemakers to show the fallen tributes for today. Jet was still feeling slightly sore from his bruises that he got from the buzz bombers yesterday, but they were healing and the soreness was going away and he was glad that he wasn't going to die from them. As it got darker and colder, Jet and Wave looked up to see the national symbol of Panem appeared in the night sky. Next, the images of the tributes in order that died today went as: _Tails the Fox, District 3, Silver the Hedgehog, District 1, Marine the Raccoon, District 7_ , and the sky became normal again.

"She actually went and did it. She actually went and killed Silver." Jet said very angrily, yet sadden. Wave was sadden as well and her gazed went upon their fire.

"Do you think he killed Marine?" Wave said as she still looked at the fire.

"He had to, I mean, come on, who else will kill her?" Jet responded. Wave nodded.

"She's so going to get it. There's no way she's going to kill us, and I'm making sure of it! Tomorrow, we're hunting her down, dead or alive!" Jet said. Wave looked up at Jet and nodded in agreement. Jet saw a stick next to him and decided to use it to play with the burning wood and rocks in the fire.

"However," Wave said. Jet stopped and looked up at her.

"What?" He said.

"Sonic is alive still, and he could be a threat to us as well after he betrayed us just to protect Amy."

Jet chuckled and continued playing his stick in the fire. Wave was confused.

"What's so funny?" Wave asked.

"Well," He started. "I didn't told this to you or Silver, but I'll tell you right now. Remember I said that Amy ambushed us with that hive thingy, and after that I was fighting him while he was protecting Amy?"

Wave nodded.

"Well, let's just say that – I - injured Sonic enough that as we speak, I'm giving him just three short days until he'll bleeds himself to death."

Wave grinned when Jet said this.

"That's great to hear!" Wave responded.

"It is." Jet said. "It's good that he getting the karma that he needs, after he betrayed us just to save that pink jackass! So for now, let's leave Sonic to die a painful and lonely death, and we can just worry about killing Amy." He threw the stick and it hit a tree. They then started to eat some pears that they had and relaxed near their fire.

* * *

Forty two miles away, Sonic is having problems of his own to stay alive. Since he doesn't know how to properly climb trees, even though he was trained to learn how, he's relying on using thick branches with leaves and sticks for camouflage while resting on the cold ground. He was resting behind a tree while using his jacket as a blanket. Before he fully put the branches on him, he was tending to his injury. From his fight with Jet yesterday caused him to have the worse from their encounter. His right arm has been badly cut from Jet's sword, and it's almost cut to the bone. As Sonic was looking at it with his flashlight, he knew it was getting worse, and the pain was becoming unbearable. It was starting to become infected, and whenever he moved, more blood and even puss was coming out. He took his travel water bottle out of his small sack and tried to pour some of it on the cut to get it clean, but he nearly dropped his bottle from the pain that suddenly overcame him.

"I'm doing more harm than good." He thought as he looked at his wound, realizing he made it worse then what it was. "Oh I wish I had a medical kit or a sponsor to give me something to ease and heal this infected injury of mine!" He looked up in time to see the national symbol of Panem appear in the night sky, and then he saw the three fallen tributes.

"It's a shame Marine and Tails had to die, they're just twelve!" He thought as he shook his head. And he couldn't believe Tails died. He was becoming good friends with him until he betrayed the Preps.

"But it's amazing that Amy's living this far. I figured she would do great. She's probably doing better than me." He realized.

When the images of the fallen tributes faded, Sonic decided to get some sleep, even though it would be hard. He put his flashlight down next to him and used his jacket as a blanket and was starting to camouflage within the branches and sticks when he saw a pigeon flew by and landed next to him. He was startled at first, but quickly remembered that pigeons are used in the games to send letters to a tribute. He took the letter from the pigeon that he was holding in his mouth, and it flew off. Letters usually comes from families, friends, and even a person from the Capitol. With his good arm, he carefully opened the envelope while trying to make sure to not accidently ripped the letter in it.

"I wonder who is it from." He thought with anticipation. He got his flashlight from his sack and opened the folded letter, and read what it said.

" _Sonic, since you're in need of help, I'm going to help you. If you really want to live, Amy has a medical kit that she got from Marine. Get it if you want to go back home to District 6. I'm rooting for you. Good luck!" Signed, an anonymous sponsor_

Sonic was very surprised. A sponsor gave him not only a letter, but an indication of where he can find a medical kit. He started feeling a new hope, and also a new feeling that there's another chance of him surviving.

"I got to get that medical kit from her." He quickly thought. "But I have to find her though."  
So he put away the letter and flashlight in his sack and again, tried to get some sleep, while trying to stay warm. The more he moved to find a comfortable spot, the more his arm became more painful, and he could've felt the blood and puss oozing out.

"I'll get that medical kit." He thought with determination. "Even if it means I have to kill her!" He didn't wanted to, but he's desperate, and he will do anything right now at any cost. After a while, he went to sleep through the pain in his arm, and with the determination of surviving, even if it means someone will get killed.

Now let's head back to Amy, it is now morning.

* * *

Author's notes:

I made this story break to let you know what is going on with Jet, Sonic, and Wave. I think it went out very good, and hopefully, I can do more story breaks like this in my future stories. Also, sorry if I grossed you out from Sonic's bad injury. It does sound gross but hey, that's what happens when you're in the Hunger Games!


	7. Chapter 6

Amy Rose at the Hunger Games

Chapter 6: _"Long Time no See"_

The next day was hard for Amy as she tried to move on without Marine. Since her passing, Amy felt lonely, home sick, and deeply missing Cream and Mighty, just like she felt before meeting with Marine. However, she did not shed a tear or looked sadden, because she knew the people at the Capitol would want to see strong tributes that can handle a death of a fellow ally very easily. As she hide her mourning, she focused on finding water, and explore more into the arena. With everything becoming calm, she can now have the opportunity to somehow enjoy the scenery of the forest. It reminded her so much back at home.

"Hey Amy!" Mighty came over to Amy before they were ending their hunt. With it being mid-summer, there was plenty of plants, berries, and forest animals to find for food.

"What is it Mighty?" Amy asked.

"I found some berries. I was wondering if you think they are safe or not." He replied. He held his hand out as Amy looked at them.

"The berries are yew berries from a yew plant. Their very toxic, and even deadly." She said. Mighty was surprised.

"Thank goodness I came to you first. I was ready to save some for my mom, my brother and sister, and even for me." He said.

"Well, now you know they aren't safe. Let's continue hunting, it's going to get late soon." Amy said to change the subject. She wanted her mind focus on other things then on the Hunger Games because the election will start in two months. And Mighty nodded as he threw the yew berries and they went on with their hunting.

"I wish I can do that now with Mighty again." Amy thought as she continued walking through the arena.

That night, she found a tree near a river that was easy enough to climb and sleep in. After the symbol of Panem appeared, it faded with a triumphant tune, meaning that no one died today. It didn't surprised her because towards the end less and less tributes die, which makes the games longer. However, the people at the Capitol will become bored and the Gamermakers will then start disasters or release their created creatures that will kill the tributes or bring them closer so that they have no choice but to fight each other until one remains. She hopes they won't do anything tonight or too soon, and she wondered what they'll do if the people becomes bored. They can start anything such as a wildfire, a drought, an earthquake, a flood or a tsunami, or even release a horrifying creature.

"I don't know what they'll do, but I know they would want all but one of us dead." She thought as she was playing with Marine's boomerang in her hand. She put it away, still thinking that it was her fault that her friend is dead, and wishing she did more to protect her. Remembering her pin, she took it out of here pocket and looked at it. Remembering that Cream gave it to her for protection, she also remembered that she made a promise to Cream, and that she will be safe and return to District 6 and be with Cream again, and the mocking jay pin was the symbol and reminder of Amy's promise. She put it back in her pocket before going to sleep. She was very tried from exploring the arena, and after putting the boomerang away, she closed her eyes and dreamed of hunting in the woods with Mighty and making sure that Cream was safe and happy.

* * *

After she ate a breakfast of leftover berries and a leg of a squirrel, she went out to adventure some more again. The forest was calm and beautiful. Summer flowers were growing under shaded trees, and the birds where in their trees singing their sweet songs and flying around to catch bugs. She saw a deer with a fawn not far from her and decided to not kill them. They were beautiful with their summer coat and were innocent of everything around them. But as soon as they saw Amy, they took off and ran gracefully in the wind.

After walking in the forest for almost four hours, she decided to rest on a dead tree.

"I think I should organize my backpack." She thought. "I think there could be stuff in there that's no good."

So she un-zipped her backpack and placed her things on the tree she was sitting on. For being in an arena with everyone out to kill her, she felt calmed and relaxed. She didn't know why, but she was glad to feel relaxed. After she took her stuff out, she saw a lot of crumbs, leaves, and some twigs were needed to be taken out. She got up and shook for backpack upside down when she heard a twig snapped, and it quickly alarmed her.

She quickly got her bow and an arrow ready to be shot. She stood still and listened very carefully. Around her felt tensed, but not as tensed as she felt back when her and Marine were ambushed by the Preps. She looked behind and around her, and saw no one. She lowered her bow down a little and slowly relaxed when she saw a fox walking nearby.

"It's just that stupid fox." She thought with relief.

Still feeling the atmosphere around her was tense, she figured it could be just her feeling that. After all, she's moving more into the arena, and she could easily get caught by the Preps or someone else.

As she put her bow and arrows down, she started to put away her stuff into her backpack, making sure everything that she had was still there and that everything was still good to eat, drink, or use. She was just about to zip her backpack closed when something came out of nowhere and knocked her down to the ground with a hard blow.

* * *

The sudden impact caught Amy off guard. She tried to get quickly back on her feet like a scared, helpless animal, but she got knocked down again, and with everything happening so fast, she wasn't sure who's attacking her.

"I'm done for if it's Jet or Wave!" She thought to herself as she got up. She finally got the chance to scramble on her feet to see her attacker stopped to get a dagger out of his belt. It was Sonic.

"What?! He's attacking me? For what and why?!" She thought as her heart dropped with not only fear, but with dread. She can tell Sonic was different then the last time she saw him. Instead of looking fine, strong, and with an independent attitude, he looked agitated and weak. The Hunger Games are taking a toll on him. With the dagger in his left hand, he went in front of Amy's weapon so that she won't get to them. She is now defenseless.

"I'll kill you! There's no way your leaving this fight alive!" He cried out. He really wasn't the same. She remembered Sonic didn't wanted to kill her. He even said it himself during training.

" _To tell you the truth, I really don't want to kill you."_ She remembered him saying when they were making their nets on day two of training.

She didn't wanted to kill him as well, but if it came down to it, she will have to.

"Fine then!" She yelled.

And that's when Sonic threw his dagger at her, but she moved in time that it missed and hit a tree instead. Sonic ran to get it as Amy went and tripped him. He fell, but he got up and spin dashed her when he saw she was getting her bow and arrows. As she went down from the impact, she could feel a part of her chest was overcome with a sudden, painful feeling. She saw a rock next to her left arm and quickly grab it. As she moved onto her back and onto her knees, she saw Sonic was struggling to take his dagger out of the tree. When he couldn't get it out, he went for his sword, and went into a ball with great speed to do a spin dash. While doing this, he had the sword out, and Amy knew he would want to slice her in a very quick way. Just when he was about to attack her, Amy threw the rock with all the strength she had. She didn't know how she did it, but she hit the rock on Sonic's head. He dropped his sword and fell down on his side, moaning.

Though Amy was hurt, she ignore her pain in her chest as much as she can to get up and get her bow and arrows. She went over to Sonic as he still laid there and she had her arrow aimed at him. They gave eye contact to each other as they were catching their breaths.

"It's...it's over...Sonic." Amy said while her arrow was still aimed at him. He moved on his back. Amy saw blood coming out of Sonic's right side of his face, above his right eye.

"Go ahead...kill me. Kill me now that you have the chance now that I'm down. Go ahead, just do it! End my life!" He demanded.

She could've done it right here and now, and then she would only worry of killing the Preps and hoping for Stics and Knuckles to die. She could've rid of him forever so that he won't go back to District 6 alive, but she couldn't. She couldn't release the string so that the arrow will end the life of Sonic.

"I...I...can't...do it." She said as she stepped away and drop her bow and arrows, letting Sonic know that she won't kill him.

Surprised at this, Sonic slowly got up, and stood still while starring at Amy, he looked dazed as the blood still poured above his face.

"If you're not going to kill me, then...I won't kill you." He said as he dropped his sword to the ground.

Right now they probably got the Capitol's people mad that they didn't have to see Amy and Sonic fight and kill each other, but Amy didn't care if they were mad. She was just glad that someone spared her life, and that her and Sonic won't die this time.

Suddenly, Sonic went to sit on the fallen tree and was holding his right arm, this made Amy realized that he's hurt. More blood was coming from his face.

"I shouldn't've done that, I made it worse." Amy heard Sonic murmured to himself.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she sat next to him. He looked at her while holding his arm.

"I'm fine, really I am. My arm just aches." He said.

"Let me see it." She said. Reluctantly, he slowly took his jacket off, and when Amy saw this injury, she gasp.

"Sonic! It's infected! Look how bad it is!" She cried. She was horrified to see an injury this bad. It was a large cut that ran to his bone. Large scabs of blood and puss surrounded it, with more puss coming out whenever he moved it. The area outside of it was red and swollen.

"It's nothing." He said, trying to make Amy not worry about it.

"No, it is bad. I can tell Jet did this, and he really did a number on your arm. Please let me help you."

So Amy made Sonic to let her help him as she got her medical kit and cleaned and bandage his face injury first. It was a deep cut, but it'll heal without any problems. She wasn't sure if she should feel guilty of hitting Sonic with the rock or proud of herself for doing so. After that, she was tending to his injured arm. It hurt Sonic a lot, but Amy can tell that he was glad that someone was looking after him. They were silent the whole time until Amy was starting to take out a bandage.

"Hey, um, I hope I didn't badly injured you after...I attacked you." Sonic said breaking the long silence.

"Well, I might have some broken ribs, and a few cuts and scrapes, but I'll be fine. I needed some action to keep busy in here anyway." Amy replied as she looked up at him. "But why did you attacked me?" She asked.

"I...found out that you had a medical kit, and I wasn't sure if you were going to let me have it. I guess I got desperate, in which I am. Like you said, Jet really did a number on my arm, and I thought I was gonna die from it. I couldn't stand the pain and misery anymore! But after you helped treated it, the pain that I couldn't bear, is going away." He paused for two seconds. "Thank you Amy, for...helping me."

Amy felt glad that she can help Sonic, and she wanted to help him as much as she can. But deep inside, she felt a little apprehensive to trust Sonic. After he joined with the Preps before, he made Amy to have doubts of trusting and becoming a close friend to him. Is he still working with them? She wondering if he's tricking her so he can kill her. And it's sad too, she knew him as long as she can remember and considered him a good person that can help her when she needs it and now she can't trust him. She took this thought out of her mind as she finished wrapping Sonic's arm. It's just too much and confusing.

"And another thing." Sonic said. Amy looked up.

"What is it?" She started, but Sonic didn't said anything, but looked sincere. He would make the Capitol confused and upset if he apologized for attacking Amy, which it's something that the tributes should not do. She knew what he wanted to do and she nodded as she finished wrapping his arm.

"There, now your cut can get healed properly, if it can. I can't believe Jet really injured you so sever like this. At lease we know how much more of a threat and dangerous he is, especially with a sword." Amy said. Sonic nodded.

They got up and Sonic helped pick up Amy's weapon with his good arm. They promised that they'll help each other and kill Jet and Wave and try their best to survive and win.

"Can we be allies?" Sonic questioned. "It would make sense since we are now going to help each other."

"I think we can yes." Amy said, even though she wasn't sure. She might as well give him a chance and try to trust him, but she will have to be careful."

"Great!" Sonic said happily. "I'm glad that we are finally together after all this time. We'll beat Jet and return to home in no time!"

With a smile, Amy agreed.

They decided to head up north and search for a river to collect fresh water. Though they were hurting and were tired, and know that it's best to rest then keep moving, they have to keep moving, otherwise they won't find important resources, get ambushed by Jet or Wave, or whatever can happen. Amy figures that they'll try to rest later at night.

But as they went on their journey, the clouds were rolling in and were becoming thicker and darker. A wind was picking up, making Amy realized that the forest was feeling from hot to becoming cold. She shivered when a blast of cold wind struck her.

"Are you noticing a change in the arena?" She questioned Sonic. He looked at her and looked around the arena. They saw frost was developing rapidly on the ground, and the leaves were quickly dying from their trees.

"Yea, I have a feeling the Gamemakers released a disaster."

And he was right. They released _Sudden Freeze_ , it's one of the worse disasters to ever be in the games. This is when everything freezes rapidly with subzero temperatures. Snow becomes more frequent, there's no place to find water that's not frozen to ice, and some animals go into hibernation and vegetation dies, which makes it hard to find and eat them. Many tributes die from freezing, starvation, or of hyperthermia. Thick snowflakes were coming down with a strong wind. They zipped their coats and put their hoods over them.

"Change of plans, we got to move south, and we need to find a cave or somewhere that's warm." Amy commanded, and that's when they headed off in search for shelter before night fall.

* * *

The snow was still falling into late at night. The wind died down, but there was a strong freeze that made everything bitter cold. Sadly, Amy and Sonic couldn't find a warm shelter, and their food supply was low and their water was turning into ice. They could only find warmth of their blankets, coats, and a small fireplace that they built. To melt their water, they had their water bottles and canteens next to the fire. Amy's chest still ached, and she was glad that she can get some rest. However, it was too cold that they couldn't sleep. They think that is 10:45 at night

"I think we should be in a tree, we're at a pretty good open spot for Jet to find us." Sonic said.

"I don't think we'll see him or Wave for a while." She responded. "This weather is slowing them of their tracks." She huddled more into her coat and blanket.

Now that they're alone, they can finally take it easy a little and relax, they been through so much tension and anxiety. Amy was now meaning to tell Sonic of him joining the Preps earlier in the games. She wasn't sure if she should say anything now, but she had to, that way if she did, maybe she could understand his reason and trust him more.

"Well, here goes nothing." She thought.

"So, um, I've been meaning to ask you something." She started.

"Yes?" Sonic responded.

"Why were you with the Preps?" She asked. Sonic sighed as he put on his coat more close to keep warm.

"They forced me to come, mostly Jet, to hunt you down. I told them I knew where you were so that I can save myself and try to escape when I had the chance to." He said.

Amy was surprised, but continued listening and trying to ignore the pain in her chest.

"On the opening of the games, I went to look for you, but then I got ambushed by Jet and Wave. I fought them, but Jet was stronger. He pinned me to a tree and told me to stay silent while Wave had a throwing knife aimed at my throat to kill me with if I tried to escape. I said to him I didn't wanted to hurt them or cause trouble, but to find you. He said to me, "Oh, so you know where Amy is?", and I told him yes as a lie. But that's when he said to me as I was still pinned to the tree to take him to you, but I didn't knew the real reason why, but I figured he wanted to kill you. That's when Silver and Blaze came with Tails and they forced him to the ground. Wave told Tails that he's working for them and they'll kill him if he tried to escape. The poor kid was terrified and was looking for me to help, but I couldn't give it to him. And after all that time I was acting calm and I didn't took them serious." Then he looked at his injured arm with a frown.

"I guess I should've been easy when being next to Jet, I never knew he was that powerful. He didn't looked that much strong in training, but I guess he was holding back his true self." He said.

Amy quickly remembered on the night before the games that Shadow told them to watch out for Jet and the others, he knew all along and including her that he was very dangerous.

"Thanks for telling me. I was very confused why you were with them. I was in one of the trees on the night that Sally died. I couldn't see much, but I heard you guys were around and Jet told you to kill Sally." She said. Sonic was surprised.

"If I really did have you confused, which I probably did, I'm sorry. I was stuck being with those bastards." Amy didn't said anything but she looked onto their fire. They were silent.

As Amy looked onto the fire, Sonic decided to interrupt the silence.

"So tell me what's being going on with you this whole time." He said. "I bet you had a lot of adventures and maybe some fun." Amy looked up at him.

"I don't think I would call it fun because I nearly died a few times, but there's so much to tell you, I don't know where to begin." She replied. Sonic just smiled and got closer to her and the fire.

"Tell me everything in your own pace, I will listen to all of it." He said. So Amy told him about what she did and her journey so far, and her friend Marine, and they both did together as they suffered through the freezing night. After that, Sonic told what he did. Amy was glad that she had someone to trust and be with again.

* * *

Amy and Sonic continued their travel slowly the next morning. They were both very cold, tired, hurting, and hungry. Over the night a tribute died, and they couldn't get to sleep because it was very good. They now can't feel their hands and skin. In the morning, they caught a squirrel with one of Sonic's traps, but Amy knew it wouldn't last long for both of them. By mid-morning, they were still continuing their adventure more south of the arena.

"The Gamemakers sure made the forest beautiful even though we're freezing to death." Sonic said as he was admiring the snow and ice covering the ground, trees, and everything around them.

"Uh huh." Amy said. She didn't spoke much, she's worrying and she's trying to keep a secret to Sonic.

Over last night, she noticed that she's been feeling sick. And all her signs of her illness was showing that she's coming down with hypothermia. Many of her people in District 6 dies from it every winter. Even though Amy is cold, she's realizing that she's starting to shiver less than before and is having a hard time walking around the arena, and the knee deep snow isn't making it easy for her. And because she's not eating, she's losing energy, making her dizzy.

"I just got to keep going." She kept thinking. "Cream needs me, and I have to win for her."

"I'm still amazed of what you said to me last night Amy." Sonic said. "You blew up the Cornucopia and the Preps supplies, plus you killed Silver too, in one day?! That's amazing! You really got guts and bravery to show them that you're not afraid of them! It's still sadden to know how Jet killed Tails and what happened to Marine, it sounded like you and she were a great team and friends." He said.

Amy didn't said anything, but tried to stay strong. She knew that the Gamemakers and everyone in the districts and the Capitol knows she's sick, and she didn't wanted to worry Sonic.

"Oh no, please don't." She thought as she felt her stomach becoming nauseous. She stopped walking and was taking breaths to relax her stomach, but it wasn't helping. Sonic noticed that she wasn't following him.

"Hey Amy, what's wrong?" He asked. She looked at him, but she went down and threw up. Her chest pounded with pain and she felt even more sick. Sonic ran to her side.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" He said, becoming worried. When her stomach relaxed, she looked at Sonic with very sick and tired eyes, she can tell that Sonic knows that she is not well.

"Please tell me, are you sick?" He questioned. But she couldn't answered it. She suddenly felt dizzy and was seeing black circles. After that she felt herself falling to the ground before everything went dark and silent.

* * *

Author notes:

First, I apologize for not up-loading this chapter on time. It took me months to finish because my personal life got in the way, as well as having a hard time coming for ideas for this chapter. It felt very boring a little to work on, and right now, I think chapter 6 is my least favorite chapter that I worked on. But hey, at lease their some sonamy (not cringy or weird) moments on here! Anyways, here's the regular announcements!

I thank you for reading my sixth chapter of "Amy Rose at the Hunger Games". If you hadn't read my other chapters yet, then please do. Also, if you like this chapter, then please give me a review or like it. My future chapters will be in between 3,000 to 5,000 words, so expect more chapters like this at this length. I'll be publishing chapter seven, _"Becoming Close"_ on March 31, 2018. Remember, this is a crossover about The Hunger Games as well, so there will be death and battle scenes in the chapters, so please read with caution!

Please remember: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, and even the Hunger Games itself. I'm a fan of both franchises that I thought it would be fun to put both of them in one crossover story for fun and for you to enjoy reading, and not to make money out of, so I take no credit for anything here. All credits of the Sonic characters and ownership of them goes to SEGA, and credits goes to Susanne Collins, who wrote, and owns the Hunger Games trilogy.


	8. Chapter 7

Amy Rose at the Hunger Games

Chapter 7: _"The Remaining Three"_

Amy was slowly waking up. She wasn't sure where she was, but she sensed that she was safe. As Amy was waking up, she felt cold, her head was aching, and she couldn't move or open her eyes. However, there was someone next to her, and she could feel something warm and soft being placed on her forehead and arms. She moved her left hand and moaned softly, she was too weak to get up, talk, or do anything to know where she was and who is with her. Suddenly, Amy heard whoever it was talked, and there actually two people with her. She was hearing of what they were saying, one person did sounded familiar, the other person wasn't.

"She's waking up!" She heard a young boy cried out.

"Good, but we need to keep getting her warm." The second person that talked made Amy confused of who he was. She heard him got up.

"Take this bucket and go out to get more water, we need more to heat up and dip our rags in so we can get her body temperature back to normal." The strange person ordered.

"Ok then, I'll be back very quick!" Now she knew who the young person was, it's Sonic!" As he left, Amy moved a little more, trying to get up and get to him. The strange person placed a hand on her left shoulder, and was talking to her calmly.

"You're ok, just stay with us." He said. But the sudden movement was too much for her and Amy quickly became tired. She went back to sleep.

* * *

Amy was waking up again, and felt a little better. She wasn't cold as she was before, and her eyes were strong enough to open. And she did just that. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to everything around her. At first her surroundings were blurred, but then things were becoming clearer. She was in a cave and could see from the entrance of it that she was underground. Stalagmites and stalactites were forming around the sides and corners, around her felt cold and damp, and some rocks surrounded the ground of the cave, making it look like the cave floor was dumpy and rocky. The cave was dark, but when she turned to her left, she saw a fire was made about four feet away from her. It lit the cave was a soft orange glow and it warmed the cave nicely.

"Looks like I'm the only one here." She thought after realizing no one was here. Still looking at the fire, Amy wondered if she can go closer to it to get warmed more. And to see if she's strong enough to stand and walk.

"Well, here goes." She said with determination. So she pulled the blanket away from her and found some energy to sit up on her bed. It was made out of thick branches, rope, and a sleeping bag tied to it. She rise up, but she got dizzy and sat down again.

"I'm not giving up!" She thought with more determination and persistence. This time, she slowly rise, and stood still for just a smell moment. She sighed.

"Now for the big test. I have to get strong again. I just have to, Cream is counting on me!"

She took one step at a time, walking towards the fire.

"Everyone might've thought that I was done, and that I wasn't going to survive and win the games. But guess what, Amy Rose is back, and she is going to win! And nothing will stop her!" She cried out, wanting to make sure that those that doubt of her winning will think twice to not give her a chance to win. To Amy, it felt like a very long time to reach the fire, but she used all her energy that she finally came to it. Amy looked at the fire with awe, and was glad to finally relax and stay warm at it. She put her hands to the fire and the soothing warmth on them. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"It feels so good." She thought. "Come to think of it, where's Sonic?" Just as she thought that, someone was coming in. It alarmed her, but she stood still and was quiet.

"Oh no, who could it be?" She thought panicky.

"Sonic, are you here?" The person called out.

"Wait a minute, he sounds familiar. Whoever he was, he told me that I was ok before I passed out!" Amy remembered. Then, the person came around a corner with a large bunch of wet, cold branches, sticks, and in his other hand was about five to six stones. He was red, with a white crested mark on his chest. It was Knuckles! Amy was surprised to see him. She hadn't seen him since day one of the games, after she saw him attacking Fang. He came in and looked to see Amy standing next to the burning fire.

"Huh, so you're up now." He said. Before Amy could say anything, Knuckles place the branches and sticks on a large rock so they can dry, placed the stones on the ground, and went over to Amy.

"You're too sick to stand, please sit down." He said as he helped her to sit. "You're probably wondering where is Sonic. Don't worry, he was helping me collect sticks for our fire. They are wet, but they'll dry in time. You were very sick, it's lucky for you that you lived through your illness." He said. He took his backpack off and took a pot out of it that was filled with soup.

"I had hyperthermia didn't I?" Amy asked.

"Yes, you did. I saw many of my people get it during winter, but I never saw anyone like you that had it that bad." He replied. He got up and poured the soup in a small cauldron, and placed it over the fire. He sat next to Amy.

"I was out looking for Jet and Wave, when I heard Sonic was calling for help. He saw me and said that you passed out and you're not responding. He was hoping I would've help and taken you somewhere for warmth and safety. I first I didn't trust him, but I decided I was paying you back." He said. Amy was confused.

"Paying me back for what?" She asked.

"I knew you were with Marine, and was protecting her. When we met after the election, she wanted to be my ally, but I refused because it was bad enough that I had to defend for myself and yet alone take care of a child! After she died I did felt guilty for not being with her, but I was glad she had someone with her before she passed on." Both Knuckles and Amy was silent.

"I shouldn't be mad at him for not being an ally to Marine. Even though I didn't saw or heard of him until now, he just said his reasons why he wanted to be alone and only look out for himself." Amy thought.

"And another thing," He said to interrupt the silence. "I know you're the one that blew up the Cornucopia." Amy was surprised.

"How did you figured it was me?" She said.

"It wasn't hard." He said. "I knew Sticks wouldn't do it, and Marine was too young and too scared to do so. Sonic had a chance, but he was with the Preps at the time. I would've done it, but I was using the Cornucopia as my place to get resources. You see that pile over there?" He said as he pointed behind Amy. She turned and saw medium size boxes filled of food, cloths, and water canteens. There was also a pile of weapons and backpacks.

"I stole all of them from the Preps as well as attacking them. I also stole this caldron from them." He noticed that the soup was done, and he poured it into a bowl made out of stone, and he handed it to Amy.

"Eat this, it'll warm you up. I found some ginger from our supplies and added in it and it should make you better by tomorrow." He said. Amy took a sip of it, and it was very good and warmed. It immediately made her feel better.

"Thank you Knuckles, I appreciate your help with everything." Knuckles gave a small nod.

"Knuckles! Are you in here? The snow is starting to melt!" Someone called out from the cave. It was Sonic, and hearing his voice made Amy very happy and excited to see him.

"Sonic!" she called out. She wanted to get up but got dizzy. Sonic ran in with a bunch of branches, he dropped then when he saw Amy alive and doing well, he ran to her and hugged her.

"Amy! Amy! I'm so glad to see you alive! I was worried that you wouldn't've made it. I'm happy that you're going to live!" She let him embraced her because she was happy to see him as well.

* * *

The next morning, Amy felt completely better after eating Knuckles' ginger soup. It warmed her up very fast and gave her enough energy to continue surviving in the arena. She and Sonic became good friends with Knuckles, and they decided to hunt down and kill Jet and Wave, even though Knuckles said he rather works on his own. So in the afternoon after lunch, they gathered their weapons, some food, and water before heading out to find them and steal whatever leftover supplies they have. Amy found out that Sticks died while she was sick, so that means there's only five remaining tributes so far.

"I know where they're at because I saw smoke last night. They're about three miles from here." Knuckles said as they were heading out. "I know you guys are careful and can protect yourselves very good, but I want you guys to be extra careful. The times that I attacked them and stolen their stuff, I barely made it out alive with their attacks. They are very well trained, skilled, and fast that it's no wonder why they're surviving this long." Amy and Sonic nodded in agreement.

So they went on with their journey. The snow was starting to melt, but it still felt very cold. They were walking in the forest shivering.

"Aw man! I forgot to bring my water bottle with me so I'm heading back to our base to quickly get it." Sonic said. Knuckles turned and nodded at Sonic and told him to go, but Amy could tell that he was mad that Sonic was careless to forget to bring his water. Sonic had also gotten better too. There was plenty of medical kits that Knuckles stolen, and for the past few days Sonic used them to clean and heal his bad arm, and took pills to ease the pain and reduce the swelling. But he still couldn't do much with his arm without it hurting him. Sonic turned and ran slowly back to their base as Knuckles and Amy continued to the Prep's location that was not far from them. If he was allowed to use his speed, he can leave and come back in under a minute.

"I figured last night that after seeing the smoke, they must be looking for me. I attacked them so many times they're probably sick of me. It's a littler interesting on how close they are to our base and why would they chose that spot as their resting spot." Knuckles said.

"No matter what, we'll get them. They don't stand a chance with us!" Amy said with a determined tone.

"True, but you don't know them. For a duo from District 2, they are powerful." Knuckles replied. They continued to walk in silence as Amy was playing with an arrow in her hands, thinking on how she, Sonic, and Knuckles will kill them.

"I'll just shoot them down, Knuckles will punch the life out of them, and Sonic will just spindash and slice them with his sword." Amy figured. They quicken their pace and after about forty eight minutes of walking, they smelled smoke, and they hid behind some trees. Jet and Wave were close by.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy quietly mentioned to Knuckles. "He's supposed to help us."

"He must've got lost again. It's good if he's not here to be honest. He' still injured and will slow us down." Knuckles replied, and Amy had to agree with him, Sonic will slow them down. They slowly got closer to their fire that is not burned out. They hid from one tree at a time, the adrenaline and nervousness was overwhelming Amy, but she remained calm and quiet. She was pretending she was back at home hunting for game outside of her district's boundary. Once they got close, Knuckles motioned Amy to get ready. She nodded as she took an arrow from her quiver, placed it on her bow, and they counted to three before attacking. Suddenly, they jumped and was ready to attack, when they saw Jet and Wave was not around. They slowly walk to their tent and saw it was empty.

"There's not much activity here, which it's strange." Knuckles quietly said with his trident raise and ready to attack. It was true because there wasn't enough footprints in the snow to show large amounts of activity. She bended down and noticed that the wood in the fire wasn't burnt for too long.

"If you think about it, with this weather, you'd think that they would have this fire burning all night until the morning. They didn't had this fire on for about three hours." Amy said to Knuckles. He too look at the wood and nodded.

"You're right." He replied. They walk a few feet from the fire to investigate before leaving, and that's when Amy heard something above them. A throwing knife was coming towards her and she went to Knuckles, pushed him to the ground along with herself, and the knife miss them.

* * *

"We're being attacked!" Amy cried. When they got up, Amy had chills coming from her spine to see Wave standing ten feet from them, with one hand filled with throwing knives.

"So, I've finally found you after all this time Amy Rose. And I see Knucklehead is with you too. Interesting, very interesting." Wave said. She threw another throwing knife at Amy and Knuckles, but they moved out of the way in time and it struck a tree instead. This was a set up for Knuckles, Amy, and Sonic to come out of hiding so Jet and Wave can ambush them. Amy thought their plan was a clever one.

"Jet and I have been looking for the both of you guys for a long time. We're even looking for Sonic because we knew you saved him Amy. He's alive still, and we'll make sure none of you are going home alive but us!" Knuckles had his trident ready as Amy got her arrow again, ready to use it.

"And we're making sure of the same thing to you guys!" Amy yelled. Wave laughed.

"Like you have a chance against us, and even me!" She said. "You killed Blaze and Silver Amy. Now that we're here, I'm going to avenge their deaths by killing you!" She ran to Amy and she threw another throwing knife. Amy and Knuckles moved out of the way as Amy shot an arrow, but it missed because Wave was running rapidly. Knuckles made sure she wouldn't get close to Amy by attacking her with his trident. Wave had another idea though. She got a dagger and used it as her sword. While this was happening, Amy was shooting Wave with her arrows, but she kept missing because not only Wave was very fast, she also didn't wanted to accidently shoot Knuckles. This was getting nowhere, and Amy figured she had to take a chance to let Wave fight her as a distraction for Knuckles to kill Wave.

"If you were looking for me all this time, why not fight me now that we're here!? Come on Wave, I'm ready for you!" Amy cried. This made Wave stop and look at her. With a smirk, she stopped fighting Knuckles and ran towards Amy.

"Amy, what are you doing?!" Knuckles cried out.

"Find a way to kill Wave while I'm distracting her!" She replied.

"Yea, like that's gonna happen." Wave said as she threw yet another throwing knife. She only had one left now. Amy missed Wave again when she shot an arrow at her, she never knew Wave was this fast before, and this scared Amy, but she didn't let the fear show. Knowing using her bow and arrows for now is useless, she grab Wave by her shoulder and toss her hard to the ground and they were smacking, punching each other, while trying to bash the back of their heads on the ground.

"You stupid little pink bitch! There's no way you're going stop me! I'm more powerful than you think!" Wave yelled before kicking Amy in the stomach. The hard blow stunned Amy, and she went to ground on her back. When Amy wanted to get up, Wave kicked her on her forehead. She got her last throwing knife and was holding it in a throwing pose.

"There's no way you're going to survive now." She said. Amy was now scared. This was it, she was going to die, even if she tried to use her bow and arrow, it wouldn't save her. Her bow was not next to her and her some of her arrows spilled to the ground. She was going to die now.

"Don't you dare kill Amy Rose!" Knuckles yelled. He jumped in the air and had his trident ready, but Wave was quicker. She moved out of the way and got her dagger to fight Knuckles again. Amy scrambled to her feet to get her bow and to quickly recollect her arrows. But when she got her bow, she turned in time to see Knuckles raising his trident in the air, ready to stab Wave with it, but that was a wrong move he did. Wave saw that this was her moment she been waiting for and she threw her last throwing knife at Knuckles. It stab him through his chest, and he dropped his trident from the pain and fell to the ground. Amy's eyes were wide open and her heart dropped in shock from what she seen. Wave stood there smirking at her fallen victim, but she forgotten about Amy that quick.

"This is my chance!" Amy thought. There was one of her arrows next to her lying on the snow, and she quickly picked it up, aimed it at Wave, and shot her with it. It went through Wave's neck and she stood still, frozen by the sudden strike in her neck. Then, she went to her knees, her eyes closed, and before she fell to the ground, Amy heard a cannon was dropped. Wave is now dead. After the shock quickly left Amy because she knew she had to somehow, save Knuckles from dying, she ran to his side and saw he was badly injured as he lay in a pool on his blood. The throwing knife went deep in his chest, and he struggled to move or breathe.

"You...got to get out of here Amy!" Knuckles tried to say. "Jet will be...here soon since that cannon was...dropped. If he sees you...here, he'll...kill you."  
"I'm not leaving you behind. Here, let me help you up." She said, but Knuckles stopped her.

"No, listen to me. You don't know...just how...powerful Jet is. You alone won't stand a chance...by him. It's a big miracle that...you killed Wave." He said. It was getting harder for Knuckles to talk.

"Wave!" Amy jumped up on her feet when she heard Jet was nearby calling for her.

"He's coming Amy!" Knuckles said weakly. "Go...I'll...be...fine." She quickly gathered her arrows that was on the ground and her bow. She looked at Knuckles knowing this would be the last time she'll ever saw him.

"One more...thing before...you go," He said.

"Yes?" Amy asked.

"Thanks for...taking care of...Marine. You made...her...happy, safe, and you...even became friends...to her. I wouldn't've...done that." He said before closing his eyes.

"Wave!" Jet was getting closer. Amy nodded and gave one last look at Knuckles before running off.

* * *

Amy was darting through the forest trying to find Sonic. She felt sore from fighting Wave and was now experiencing a headache. Flashbacks from Knuckles dying haunted Amy's mind, and she tried to shrug it off and think of what's important and that's to find Sonic, but she couldn't do it. Sadly, as she continue to run, another cannon was dropped, it made her stop running.

"Knuckles, I'm so sorry you're now dead! I should've done more to help you, but I avenge your death anyway by killing your murderer!" She thought as she continued to run away from the part of the forest where Knuckles died as quick as possible, because she knew Jet was close by, and knows by now that she killed Wave, his trusted friend and ally that came from the same district.

"Maybe he decided to stay at our base knowing he'll be too weak to do this dangerous mission we had today." Amy figured. After running for almost a long time, she came to their base with a short breath. Amy was exhausted from today, and she was starting to feel sick again. When she went in the cave, Sonic wasn't around. This panic Amy, realizing Sonic is somewhere out in the arena with Jet close by. What happens if they see each other and then what? Will Jet try to kill Sonic, or would Sonic kill him? She went out and headed to the west on the arena, calling for Sonic.

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic, where are you?!" She called, but Sonic didn't respond. Amy was getting more worried. The sun was starting to set, and it was becoming cold. She shivered and was walking slow and stopped. If she still tries to find him, she won't go back to the base in time before it gets too dark to see, so she had no choice but to head back. Hopefully he'll be there soon. As she turned and walk back to their base, she heard someone calling her name.

"Amy! Amy!" It was Sonic, His voiced made her heart jumped and she followed his voice. Soon, she saw him and he saw her. They ran to each other and hugged, even though it both gave them discomfort.

"Oh my gosh, I was so worried about you Amy." Sonic said as they were still hugging. "I heard those two cannons and I thought you were dead. Don't ever scare me like that ever again Amy, you really had me worried."  
"You had me worried too!" Amy said as they stopped hugging. "You were only going to leave Knuckles and me for a short while. What took you so long?!" Amy snapped. Sonic knew how scared and worried Amy was, so he gave a slight smile and talked gently to her as they were walking to their base. It was growing dark very quickly.

"Well, when I got my water, I must've lost the direction to where you guys were heading. And then I lost direction to our base, I really messed everything up because now Knuckles is dead isn't he?" He said. Amy nodded as Sonic sighed.

"It's my fault I wasn't there to help you and him. If I was there, he would be here still." They were silent in the cold, dark, snowy forest until they reached their base. Sonic started a fire and Amy put two fishes over the fire on a stick. They sat next to their fire. They can finally relax. Outside, they heard the national song of Panem and knew the gamemakers were showing who died today, but they didn't bother seeing because they already knew who died.

"So, um." Sonic started when the images of Wave and Knuckles, the two fallen tributes faded from the night sky.

"Yes?" Amy said.

"So, um, I guess that means we're the remaining three then?" He said.

"I guess you can say that yes." Amy replied. They took their fishes off the line and started eating. Amy missed Knuckles and felt sorry that he's now dead, but she kept her emotions hidden, knowing that showing them would make things worse for her and even to Sonic.

"I never thought this would happen. I thought I would die early in the games and Jet would be the one winning. Not that I didn't gave you a chance, I did. I just never knew that you are stronger and better than me. You've went through a lot more than I did. And know that we're together, let's end of Jet once and for all tomorrow!" Sonic said. Amy was about to eat another bite out of her fish when she stopped after Sonic said that.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Definitely," He replied. "I think we should do that as our main goal. I wanna go home and the games have been going on for too long! And I also think you want the same too. Do you want to go home and be with her sister again?"

When Sonic asked this question to Amy, she had to think it over. She did wanted to be with her sister again, but she remember Knuckles saying to her before he died that she doesn't know how powerful Jet is, and that she won't be able to kill him alone.

"I mean, we could, and I want to. But what's our plan going to be?" She asked. Sonic gave a devilish grin and was getting something out of his backpack.

"While I was searching for you, a sponsor happened to give me this." He pulled out a pistol, and Amy gasped. Tributes can only get guns from sponsors by permission from the Gamemakers. With this pistol that Sonic got, they can easily kill Jet and win the games. But Amy quickly remembered that only one tribute has to win. Tomorrow will decided the fate of her, Sonic, and even Jet, and they won't know what will happen until then. Sonic placed the pistol carefully back in his backpack.

"It's all loaded and ready to go. So, are you with me and going to win the games?" Sonic questioned. Amy grinned and realized that it shouldn't matter if two tributes win instead of one. It might make the games even more interesting and make the people from the Capitol thrilled that not one, but two tributes won, and made the games almost exciting. Sonic was looking for an answer, so she quickly nodded and put her fist out to give a fist bump to Sonic.

"Absolutely!" She said excitingly. And they both fist bumped.

* * *

Author's notes:

I thank for reading my seventh chapter of "Amy Rose at the Hunger Games". If you didn't read the other chapters, then please do! Also, if you liked this chapter, then please give me a review or like it. My chapters are between 3,000 to 5,000 words, so expect more chapters like this at this length. I'll be publishing my FINAL chapter, _"The Final Showdown",_ on May 26, 2018. Remember, this crossover is also about The Hunger Games, so there is death and battle scenes in here, so please read with caution!

Please remember: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, and even the Hunger Games itself. I'm a fan of both franchises that I thought it would be fun to put both of them in one crossover story for fun and for you to enjoy reading, and not to make money out of, so I take no credit for anything here. All credits of the Sonic characters and ownership of them goes to SEGA, and credits goes to Susanne Collins, who wrote, and owns the Hunger Games trilogy.


	9. Chapter 8

Amy Rose at the Hunger Games

Chapter 8: _"The Last Stand"_

Amy woke up feeling nervous, yet ready to get the day started. They ate a breakfast of berries, nuts, and leftover meat from a ruffed grouse that Knuckles caught. After that, they packed whatever they could've took, knowing this will be the last that they'll ever be here.

"You're all set?" Amy asked as she zipped her backpack.

"Yup, all set." Sonic replied as he placed their pistol in between his belt. After receiving the pistol from a sponsor late last night, both Sonic and Amy decided to use the pistol to shoot and hopefully, kill Jet. If he does die, they plan on winning the games together, they knew this would make not only them, but their district and families in trouble, they are willing to risk it all to go home and see their loved ones and friends. They left their cave and started to carefully go in the woods to find Jet. Much of the snow has melted, but there was some small patches on the ground. It felt a little warmer, and some parts of the ground became muddy and wet. Vegetation was growing back and some forest animals became more active now that the weather in the arena became warmer. They continued to walk in the woods. Amy reflected to herself on how much she's been through during this week as she was a tribute to this year's games. She made friends, enemies, did stunts that she never thought she would do in her life, and became close to Sonic. Even though she considers Sonic as her friend, she somehow feels there's something there then calling Sonic just her friend. And then she wondered about Mighty and Cream, what were they like all this time while watching her survive the hell hole unknown as the arena? And then she thought of Shadow, Districts 6's mentor and trainer that also won the 56th Hunger Games. And Rouge, District 6's escort for the tributes. They must be happy to see both her and Sonic doing so well in the games, and this makes District 6 to have a better reputation, which it's always important to not only to the district, but to also the tributes.

"I really can't wait to see you guys, I'll be back very soon!" Amy thought.

They continued walking.

"I'm so excited to go home Amy, I really miss my parents my brother and sister, I know they miss me as much as I miss them." Sonic said.

"Same here! I can't wait to see Cream again and hug her, I dearly miss her." Amy said.

"I think that since it's getting warmer, he must be down south where water can be easily found." Sonic said. He took his pistol and circled it on a finger.

"The idiot won't know what'll get him. As long as we work together and become stronger then him." He said as he put the pistol away. Amy nodded. They continued walking father down south until they came close to where Amy and Knuckles fought Wave that resulted both Knuckles and Wave dead.

"Um, you sure this is where Jet would be?" Amy quickly questioned.

"It should be," Sonic replied. "It's almost close to where the events from yesterday happened. But it's strange, I don't feel that he's here."

As they stopped to look around them, a pigeon landed on a rock near them with a letter in its mouth. Amy bended down and took it. The pigeon immediately flew away.

"A sponsor gave us a letter." She said to Sonic. Amy quickly opened the letter, and both she and Sonic read what it said.

" _Jet has been following you for a long time. He knows you guys are out to kill him, so he's prepared as well as the two of you. I'm letting you guys know to be ready. I and my family and friends wants to see some bloodshed. I wish you good luck. Signed, an anonymous sponsor."_

Quickly, Amy looked at Sonic and quickly put the letter away and continued walking. Sonic followed her.

"He's following us." Amy whispered. "I'm glad we know that he's around. I think we should pretend we don't know and try to kill him at the right moment."

"Yes, it's a good thing that sponsor is helping us." Sonic said. "However, I don't think we should do that. Its quiet dangerous if we act like we don't know he's behind us." At this point, Amy agreed that if they keep pretending that Jet is not here, he will kill them since they'll be off guard. She quickly came with a conclusion.

"I think we should just tell him we know he's following us. I believe he's planning to kill us when we don't expect it." Amy started. Sonic stopped walking and nodded to Amy as he put the pistol away.

"You're right. It's now, or never." Then they turned around and got their weapons ready.

"Please don't over work yourself Sonic, you're still not in a good condition to fight heavily." Amy said feeling concerned.

"Don't worry, just smile!" He said. Amy remembered him saying that to her when they were heading to the arena. Those words made Amy feel braver since after all, he's with her, and she's not alone to fight Jet. They looked at every tree ahead of them.

"We know your there Jet!" Amy cried out. "Show yourself now, we're ready to face you, and we're not afraid of you!" After a short, silence that to Amy, felt like minutes, Jet revealed himself after hiding behind a tree, just about nine feet from them, and he had the face of vengeance and eager to kill the tributes of District 6.

* * *

He walked to them while Sonic had his sword out, ready to use when the time came for it, and Amy had her arrow aimed right at Jet's head. She can kill him now, but she wants to fight him for now just as much as Sonic wants to fight him. Jet stopped walking, he's now five feet from them, and he got a sword, larger and sharper out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Amy Rose, after all this time! You've changed a lot since the last time I seen you." Jet said in a cold tone. He turned to Sonic.

"And it's been a while, Sonic the Hedgehog, you should be happy to know that luck was with all this time, but it won't last long for the both of you.

"No, but it's your luck that will run out." Amy said. Jet laughed and ran unexpectedly to them very rapidly. He nearly stabbed Amy with his sword but Amy shot her arrow that it broken the sword in half. This angered Jet, but before he could get his other sword, Sonic spin dashed him to the ground. Jet quickly grab his second sword and him and Sonic was sword fighting. Amy stood away watching, but was ready when Sonic needed her. Jet got up now, and with all his strength, he fought Sonic.

"I guess I have to deal with you first before I deal with Amy!" Jet yelled.

"There's no way you're hurting Amy, and I'm making sure of it!" Sonic said as he dodge an attack from Jet. Suddenly, Amy got in front of Sonic, and with her trusty bow and arrows resting on her back, she was ready to fight Jet herself. They both stopped fighting.

"If you wanted me, then just say so!" Amy ordered. Jet smirked with satisfaction.

"What? No! Amy, I'm not letting you get hurt." Sonic said as he put a hand on Amy's shoulder. She looked back at him for just a second.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with him. Just go and use our secret weapon on him." She said while turning to Jet. Sonic knew what she meant and backed up three feet.

"Secret weapon huh? Well then, I would love to see what you guys got under your sleeves!" Jet said as he put his sword back and started to fist fight Amy. She perfectly used her arms for blocking all of Jet's moves and she kicked and punched him with good timings. He went to kick her but she moved in time that he missed. However, she went to do the same, but Jet got her by her leg and shoved her down to the ground. The force ached her in the chest again, she had this pain before and ignored it, but after this blow it made the pain hard to handle. But she had to ignored it, so she got up and punched Jet in the face just when he was about to hit her again. The force was so hard that four of his teeth broke. He went down, but got up, blood was coming from his mouth, it grossed Amy but she didn't care, he needed that punch anyway.

"Don't tell me this is all you got Jet!" Amy yelled. "I was told you're stronger and more dangerous than any tribute here, and your actually making me think you're weak. If you have any more power, then just go ahead and show me! I'm not afraid of you." As Jet was catching his breath and wiped some blood off of his face, he chuckled as his eyes burned with anger and to win.

"Fine then!" He went a grab a weapon, and at that quick moment, Amy called to Sonic.

"Now Sonic, use our secret weapon!" Amy commanded.

"Here we go!" Sonic cried as he got the pistol and ran to Jet. He saw Sonic coming, got his weapon, and a loud shot was heard. Amy screamed when she saw Sonic dropped their pistol and fell to the ground with blood coming from his bad arm. Sonic had been shot.

* * *

As Jet laughed of his so far first victory, Amy was overwhelmed by the shock that overcame her. She felt numb and felt cold as the blood was draining from her face to see Sonic laying in his blood with a pain stricken face. Her instincts was to run to him, so forgetting Jet and everything that happened before, she dropped her bow and arrows and was running to Sonic's side, but Jet went in her way and went in front of Sonic with his gun pointing at Amy.

"This is it, I have enough of you! I knew you were going to be a problem since the very beginning!" Jet yelled. Amy was in dismay.

"You son of a bitch! Sonic didn't deserved that!" She yelled. She felt even more distraught and angered because Jet wouldn't let her get close to Sonic. He was still lying on the ground while holding his arm that was shot, he was losing too much blood.

"Ever since I first saw you on our first day of training, at first I thought were you going to be a weak tribute that I didn't had to worry much. But on that day of our encounter, I knew you would've been trouble. Seeing you training and how strong you were, even Wave seen it and agreed. That's when we teamed up with Silver and Blaze from District 1 to kill you. But you killed them, you killed them before we even started!" Jet said. As Amy stood where she was, she noticed Sonic was getting up slowly and quietly, she was going to say something, but he motioned her to stay quiet. Then she noticed that he trying to get their pistol that was a foot from him. She decided to talk to Jet so he can be distracted.

"They deserved to die, they and including you are nothing but rich, spoiled brats! Amy let it out, this angered Jet even more that he was almost ready to pull the trigger on Amy here and now.

"This is it! Only one of us is supposed to win and go home. I wanna go home! I wanna be with my family again, and I want to live! I can't take it being here anymore, and it's made possible with this gun I have, and it will be the end of not only Sonic, but you, you pathetic pink pin cushion!" Jet said with determination and bravery.

"Well guess what, I wanna go home too. Don't you know that I want to see my sister again?!" Amy questioned Jet.

"I understand that, and I do want your sister to see you again, in a coffin that is." Jet remarked. Amy took one quick look at Sonic and saw him that he got the pistol. She quickly looked at Jet when she heard his gun clicked.

"So far Sonic is down, but it'll a matter of time before he bleeds himself to death. He can't save you now!" He said. "So say goodbye to your sister, your friend, and your district, because this is the last that they'll ever see you alive!" Amy wished now she never left her bow and arrows behind, her face went pale and panicked.

"If Sonic doesn't hurry I'll be dead!" She thought in fear.

"I told you that you're not hurting her!" Sonic yelled, and suddenly, a loud bang was heard. Jet stepped forward once and went to his knees. His eyes widen and he looked in pain as he was holding on his stomach. Sonic shot him, and the bullet pass through his back to his stomach and colon. With the gun still in his hand, he looked at Amy and wanted to shoot her, but Amy watched as his eyes slowly closed, dropped his gun, and landed face first hard on the muddy ground. Seconds after he fell, a cannon was heard. Jet is dead, he died a quick death.

She sighed and felt relieved and at peace knowing she is not at danger and Jet lost the games. She looked to see Sonic just in time falling to the ground, He lost so much blood and is in pain that he became weak very quick. Amy's heart pounded fearing that Sonic might be dying. She finally came to his side and she was holding his left hand.

"You've saved my life even though you're hurt." Amy said.

"I... I wasn't... going to let him hurt you Amy. I made that promise." He said weakly. She had to reassure him that he'll live and win the games, she just didn't wanted to face the fact that he was dying.

"Sonic, you're going to be ok. Let me help you up." She said, but Sonic stopped her.

"No, no. I think it's best that I stay here. I'm too weak to get up and too weak to even win." Her heart dropped.

"I can't let that happen to you! We promised that we were going to win together! Why you don't want to win?!" She cried.

"It's for the best, and I want to see you out of here, Cream needs you." He said. A lump was forming in Amy's throat.

"No, you're going to win with me! Sonic, I love you, but more than a friend. I love you this way for a while, please live, so we can be together!" She said as she nearly cried through her lump that became larger. All what Sonic did was smiled. His eyes were half closed, he was starting to breathe slightly, and was becoming paler and weaker.

"I love you too Amy. I've always loved you since we first met in the eighth grade. We've...been through... a lot together, and I want you to know that I'll always be beside you wherever you go, and I'll always love you." These words made Amy cry, Sonic weakly smiled and used whatever energy he had left and laid his good hand on Amy's tear stained cheek.

"Kiss...me, sweet Amy...Rose." Sonic whispered. She looked at him for a few seconds and nodded. Then, they both kissed, and Amy didn't wanted to stop, but Sonic was the first to stop their kiss. He looked at Amy, then closed his eyes as he smiled.

"Thank...you. I'll never make it to first...place, but...second place...isn't that bad." He said. His breathing became slower, then slower, then nothing. As Amy cried, she waited for a cannon, she didn't heard it until two minutes later. Sonic's dead, she hugged him and cried on his chest. She didn't know what to feel, but deep inside, she felt, happy that she kissed him before he passed. Minutes later, a loud radio sound jumped scared Amy and she heard a middle aged man calling for her.

"Amy Rose, Amy Rose, stand up. She reluctantly did. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were red.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"I am the head Gamemaker of the Hunger Games! I wanna announce that you are District 6's 78th Hunger Games victor!" He announced.

* * *

The train pulled in the station as a crowd of people cheered for their new Hunger Games winner. Amy walked on the steps before stopping at the door. She turned around and waved at the cheering crowd. They cheered even louder and was calling Amy's name so she can notice them.

"District 6 is proud of you!" A woman called out.

"You done really well! I can't wait to see you with your sister again!" A man also called out.

"Notice me Amy, noticed me!" A group of girls, painted pink just like Amy were calling out to her. Amy walked in the train and sat on a seat next to a window. The crowd, men, women, and children were painted pink, worn pink clothing, and was holding pink balloons, this is their way of celebrating and congratulating the winning tribute. As Amy gave a small wave, she started to get lost in her thoughts, and everything around her stood still and was silent. She been through a lot, before, during, and after the games. She lived a life of poverty, and doing everything she can to make sure Cream was safe. She survived the games and suffered through injuries, illnesses, hunger, freezing days and nights, enemies, danger, and even suffered through two deaths of people she really cared for. First was Marine. She didn't know much of her, but they became friends quickly, she was the only one besides Sonic and Knuckles she could've trusted. Sadly, Silver killed her.

"She didn't deserved to be in the games and even to die! She's just a kid!" Amy thought angrily.

Next, was Sonic. In the beginning, she only considered him as an acquaintance. But over the days in the games, she felt different towards Sonic, and it was a good feeling. She helped him to survive his injury he got from fighting Jet early in the games. He would've live and they would've won the games together, if only Jet didn't shot him in his bad arm that caused him to lose too much blood. But Sonic was still strong, he got their pistol and shot Jet dead. Just before he gave his final breath, he kissed Amy, and told him that he loved her, he really loved her. Another lump was forming in Amy's throat at the thought of Sonic, a tear went down her cheek, and she quickly brushed it away and swallowed hard.

After the head Gamemaker announced that Amy won, she refused to leave Sonic's body alone. Guards that work with the Capitol and Shadow forced her into a hoovercar and told her Sonic will be fine. When they showed Cream with Mighty on a screen back at District 6, Amy realized that Cream is waiting for her, so she left the arena. After that, she was bathed, cleaned, and was put in a machine that healed her body from her bruises, scars, and chest injury, which was broken ribs. Then she was interviewed last night by Ivo Robotnik, the Capitol's president, and now today she's finally going home. The train made a sudden move as it was leaving the station. It stopped Amy in her thoughts and she gave a last look at the crowd outside before the train went into a tunnel, and the cheers were deafening. She continued to look outside after the train came out of the tunnel. Behind her, a door opened, she knew who was there but didn't looked back or said anything.

"This is so exciting! You're going to go home!" Rouge said happily. Like always, she was wearing high Capitol fashion, but this time, she was wearing pink with white high heels and she was wearing a beautiful pink hat that had pink glitter on it.

"Yes, we're proud of you." Shadow said. Amy slowly turned and look at them.

"I don't know how I should feel. I don't know if I should feel happy, triumphant, angry or sad." She said. Rouge sat beside her and Shadow stood next to Amy.

"It's ok to feel like that, you've been through a lot and you should take things slowly and one day at a time." Rouge said.

"I agree with Rouge. What you should be worried right now is to be with Cream, she really misses you and she told us that she's thrilled to see you again." Shadow said. Amy nodded.

"I am too, I'll do my best to stay positive and strong for Cream." She replied. Both Shadow and Rouge smiled.

"And we're also proud of Sonic. He did great in the games, and it was amazing that he killed Jet just before Jet was going to kill you." Shadow said. "However, I'm very surprised that both of you were trying to win together. That was a risky motive because you guys were breaking the system's rules, if you guys were declared winners, both of you would've been in serious trouble along with your families and friends."

This didn't startled her, but it made her think that she and Sonic were actually risking their families and friends for something that the Capitol would think they were trying to break the law and system.

Five hours later, the train stopped at District 6's train station, and a large group of the townspeople gathered and cheered for Amy when she came off the train.

"Thank you, for everything." Amy said looking at Shadow and Rouge before she left the train. They nodded and Rouge wiped a small tear from her eye. Guards escorted her to the same building and the same room she was in before leaving for the games. Her heart raced with anticipation and nerves knowing through that door, Cream was coming. Minutes later, the doors opened and Cream was with her pet chao Cheese, and she ran to Amy and hugged her.

"Amy! Amy! I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much and so was Cheese and Mr. Mighty! Don't worry, Mr. Mighty took care of me and everything's fine, we both cheered you on until the end and we knew you would've won. I love you Amy, and I'm so proud of you! Thank you so much for taking my place, you're really brave for doing that." Cream said. Both Amy and Cream cried with happiness, Amy was filled with joy that she never thought this would happen. They un-hugged in time when Mighty came in the room. Amy also went and hugged him.

"I never thought I would see you. Thank you so much for caring for Cream." She said.

"Anything for a good friend of mine. "She lived with me at my home most of the time, but she was good." After that, they said goodbye to Mighty before the guards came back, and they escorted Amy and Cream out of the building and to their home.

"You both have thirty minutes to collect all your belongings. Take whatever you need." One of them said. Amy knew what was going on. They were going to live in a fancy mansion that the Capitol made forty years ago for tributes and their families when a tribute wins. They are rewarded with not only one of the six clean mansions, but they also get fresh running water, donated food, clothing, and money from the Capitol. Only families of the winning tribute can live here with him or her. But friends of the tribute or family can visit. The best part in some cases, the winning tribute doesn't need to finish school, go to work, and is only allowed to relax and live in luxury until he or she dies. The family doesn't have to go to work too, but they must finish school and as soon as the winning tribute dies, they must leave and start to work. Shadow also lives there, so thought it would be fun that they'll be neighbors. Amy got a bag and place Marine's boomerang, Sonic's five cent coin, and even her Mockingjay pin in the bag and carefully sealed it. She hid the pin so well that no one knew she had it. She got a suitcase from her closet and placed her things she still wanted in the suitcase and closed it when it was full.

"Cream, are you ready?" Amy asked when they only has three minutes left.

"I'm ready!" Cream said as she walked down the stairs. As they left and the guards were escorting them to their mansion, they were passing by a cemetery, but it wasn't an average cemetery, it was a cemetery for fallen tributes and winning tributes that died later in life. Amy's eyes gazed upon a newly gravestone of a recent fallen tribute. His grave was surrounded by flowers from his family. It was Sonic's grave. Amy wasn't allowed to stop, but her eyes were focused on his resting spot. A lump was forming in her throat again.

"His funeral was yesterday Amy." Cream said knowing Amy was looking at his grave.

"I bet it was beautiful." She said as she continued looking ahead. "If only I was there to see it." Amy and Cream was silent until they reached their mansion.

They lived there until Amy died at age fifty four and was buried next to Sonic. She never married, but Cream married at twenty five and they had three children, in which her second child went in the games and went third place. Cream died at age eighty two.

* * *

Author's notes:

Thank you for reading my story, _"Amy Rose at the Hunger Games'!_ If you hadn't read any of the previous chapters, or didn't like or reviewed this story, then please do! I was hoping to get this story done way back in January of 2018, but I couldn't. I'm glad I got this done before I lose my school, computer. This story was fun to write and make, and I hope that you enjoyed it too. If you're interested in my writing, I'm working on another Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic called _"Sonic and the Olympians"_ , but that's on a hiatus until further noticed.

Also, I would like to say thanks for 166 views and counting!

Remember, this is a crossover about The Hunger Games as well, so there will be death and battle scenes in the chapters, so please read with caution!

Also remember: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, and even the Hunger Games itself. I'm a fan of both franchises that I thought it would be fun to put both of them in one crossover story for fun and for you to enjoy reading, and not to make money out of, so I take no credit for anything here. All credits of the Sonic characters and ownership of them goes to SEGA, and credits goes to Susanne Collins, who wrote, and owns the Hunger Games trilogy.


End file.
